Forever in My Heart
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Kagome left Inuyasha when he chose Kikyo, and four years later, they are still thinking about each other! But, what happens when they finally get back together after 4 years? R&R PLZ! COMPLETE!
1. Kagome's Song

AN: Hey, just thought of a song, and how it fit for Inuyasha and Kagome! So, yeah, I made up a story for it, too! Love story, really cool. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own that cutie Inuyasha, or anyone else!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One-Kagome's song  
  
"Please don't make me cry/ during these/ sensitive times." Kagome Higarashi sang on the stage. "Where my life is yours/ and yours is mine/ Where I can't run/ and I can't hide."  
  
The crowd cheered for her as she sang. Background music played, and she sang from her heart, remembering the day she wrote this song. For... Inuyasha.  
  
"You loved her/ and I was/ forever/ and you/ never saw me/ and I was/ always crying/ you left me/ so I forgot/ the way you spoke to me/ and I dreamed/ of what you would say/ and how you left/ that one day/"  
  
The music played, the guitar solo, and she took a deep breath, catching her friends' eyes. She smiled, and took another deep breath.  
  
"That one day/ you turned away/ you backed down/ I turned around/ You said good-bye/ I said so long/ my heart stayed/ so you hear my song/ my song for you/ my song for love/ my song that falls/ from the sky above/ so now you will know/ what I've always/ wanted to say/ that I still regret/ that one day."  
  
The crowd cheered when she ended her song. She smiled bright, and bowed, taking the mike in her hand. "Thank you!" She laughed lightly as the crowd still roared. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Also, give a hand to my band! Didn't they do a great job?"  
  
The crowd went wild, and she laughed again. "Thanks, good-night!" She bowed one more time, and walked backstage, her band following behind her.  
  
"That was awesome, Kagome," the drummer, Jake said, placing his drumsticks on the desk.  
  
"Yeah, completely original," one of the guitarists, Emily, agreed. "Wonderfully sung, there's no doubt that we'll win this years competition with this."  
  
"I agree," Armon, Kagome's boyfriend, agreed, walking up and giving her a hug.  
  
She smiled and hugged him back, "thanks, I needed that. But I don't really know if we'll really win."  
  
Emily sighed, "oh, come on Kagome. You're so negative. With your voice, my solo, and Jake's drumming, we're a sure thing!"  
  
Armon tightened his grip around Kagome's waist, "I have to agree, and I didn't know you could sing like that."  
  
She blushed, she was singing for Inuyasha, the half demon man she had fallen in love with four years ago when she stumbled through a well and ended up in feudal Japan, collecting jewel shards with magical powers. He left her for his old love, Kikyo, who Kagome happened to be the reincarnation of. Now, Kagome hasn't heard from Inuyasha in four years. She left him when he told her he had decided to return to Kikyo. She had spent her four years in her room, until she met Jake, Emily, and Armon. That was when they ganged together, and became friends. But, she still thinks of Inuyasha, wishing that she didn't run from him.  
  
"Kagome?" Emily asked, and Kagome looked up. Everyone was staring at her, and she laughed. "Sorry, blacked out for a second there."  
  
The nodded, and Armon led Kagome away and to the parking lot where their car waited for them.  
  
"You okay, Kagome?" He asked, opening her door for her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired, that's all." Kagome said, getting in. "Don't worry, after a good nights rest, I'll be back to normal."  
  
He nodded, and shut her door, walking around the car to get in himself.  
  
'Yeah, sleep, that's all I need,' Kagome told herself. 'Inuyasha... what happened between us?'  
  
She looked at Armon, who was staring back at her. She leaned in, kissed him passionately, then sat back and got buckled.  
  
"I assume that was for a good show?" He asked, and sly grin on his face.  
  
She smiled back, "could be, you never know."  
  
He nodded, and started the car, driving to their apartment.  
  
Kagome looked out of the window, watching the streetlights flash by. Four years ago she wouldn't have been here in Tokyo. She would have been in feudal Japan, fighting demons, crying over Inuyasha, looking for jewel shards from the Shikon no Tama. This life would have been just a dream if she stayed with Inuyasha. But, no, she couldn't have done that. She would have interfered with him and Kikyo. That's all.  
  
But... part of her still wishes that she stayed... for his sake... for her sake. She still loved Inuyasha, after all. No matter what, she will always love him.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on a tree branch; his sliver hair brushed his bare back. His golden eyes shined as he stared through the leaves to glare at the moon. Tomorrow was a full moon, when he would turn human. Kikyo was tending to a village for a while, leaving him to bear the full moon alone.  
  
Kagome... she wouldn't have left him alone. She would have stayed with him no matter what. He frowned at himself. Kagome? Was he still thinking of that girl? The girl that ran away from him four years ago when he choose Kikyo? What was she still doing on his mind? Well... he couldn't help the fact that he at least liked Kagome. He never loved her, of course not. He only loved Kikyo.  
  
Still... after four years with Kikyo, she couldn't be erased from his memory forever. He still whimpered at night like a little lost puppy, wishing that Kagome were there with her smile to make him happy. Kikyo smiled coldly, not warm like Kagome. But, that might have just been the fact that Kikyo was dead, living in a body of dirt, and soil, depending on souls to stay alive. Where, Kagome had a soul all her own, and a warm body to fit.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head fiercely. "Stupid Kagome," he said to himself, settling back in his spot. "Even after four years you still got me thinking of you. Did I hurt you that much to where you would never return to me? Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He looked down from his spot and saw Sango, the demon exterminator he and Kagome met up with four years and became friends with. He hasn't seen Sango since Kagome left. What was she doing here?  
  
"Sango?" He asked, jumping down from his seat and looking at her.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said, a smile on her lips and she shook her head. "It's been four years."  
  
He nodded, "yes, it has. What are you doing here, Sango?"  
  
"I was passing by, and felt the same half demon scent I haven't felt in four years and wanted to stop by." She said, crossing her arms across her chest. "It seems to me like you're living a happy life."  
  
She said it with sarcasm, he knew that. "What about you? How's Miroku? Last I heard you two ran off together after Kagome left."  
  
"That's true, we're happily married with three children." She said, her eyes sparkling. "Two boys, Fumo is three, and Atio is two. And we have one girl, Kagome, she just turned a few days ago."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "why did you name her Kagome?"  
  
"Because, it seemed fitting. Since Kagome is no longer here," she said that with firm eyes, "I had to have part of her still with me. So, that's why. How's your life with Kikyo?" She said that bitterly, as if the name sent acid in her throat.  
  
"Kikyo is tending to a village, she'll be gone for a few more days." Inuyasha said, almost regretting that he answered her. She was always fond of Kagome, never Kikyo. And once Kagome left because he was too stubborn that he chose Kikyo, Sango has never forgiven him.  
  
Sango nodded, "well, I best be going. Miroku is waiting for me at Kaede's. It was nice seeing you again, Inuyasha."  
  
"You too, Sango." He said, waving good-bye as she walked away from him.  
  
He jumped back up to his spot in the tree and sighed.  
  
Please don't make me cry/ during these/ sensitive times/  
  
Where was that coming from? A song? Whose song? He frowned, he knew that voice.  
  
Where my life is yours/ and yours is mine/ where I can't run/ and I can't hide/  
  
You loved her/ and I was/ forever/ and you/ never saw me/ and I was/  
  
Always crying/ you left me/ so I forgot/ the way you spoke to me/ and I dreamed/  
  
Where had he heard that voice before? The song was as if it was right next to him, being whispered into his ears. Suddenly, he knew that voice. "Kagome!" he shouted, looking around for that same face he saw four years ago. "Kagome!"  
  
Of what you would say/ and how you left/ that one day/ that one day/  
  
You turned away/ you backed down/ I turned around/ you said good-bye/  
  
I said so long/ my heart stayed/ so you hear my song/ my song for you/  
  
My song for love/ my song that falls/ from the sky above/ so now you will know/  
  
What I've always/ wanted to say/ that I still regret/ that one day  
  
"Kagome!" He shouted as the voice fell, and he breathed heavy, his heart falling. "KAGOME!!!" No one... she wasn't here. She was never there. She wouldn't want to return anyways. Not after what he had done to her. He sighed deeply, wishing that it were she. Just so he could say good-bye properly, and telling her how he really felt. How it took him four years to understand that he... that he loved her. 


	2. Full Moon

AN: Hello! What did you peoples think of my last chapter? Well, let's just skip the intro, and go right on to the story!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two-Full Moon  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, seeing a face in front of her. She smiled, and gently kissed the lips. Armon's eyes opened and he grinned. "Good-morning," he moaned, and Kagome nodded, feeling the sun's rays shine through the window. She yawned, stretching her arms in the air, and let out a happy sigh.  
  
"Want me to make breakfast this morning?" Armon asked, grabbing her arms and pulling her close to kiss her lips. Kagome sighed, "that sounds wonderful, Hun."  
  
He laughed lightly, getting out of bed, pulling his sweatshirt on, and walking out of the their room. Kagome sighed, a big smile on her lips, and she turned her head to look out of the window that was across from her bed. It was a clear sky, bright and warm, and it made her happy. Springtime... she enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
A face formed on her mind. A man with long silver hair, golden eyes... and dog-ears. She frowned, tears forming in her brown eyes. "Inuyasha..." she whispered softly, making sure Armon couldn't hear her. He was the jealous type, she was extra careful to make sure he never found out about Inuyasha, the dog-demon she had fallen in love with, and is still in love with.  
  
She shook her head, shaking Inuyasha's face out of her head. Right now wasn't a good time to be thinking of him. She had to get ready for the talent show later tonight. As Emily said, with her song and their music, they would win for sure.  
  
"Kagome! Come look!" Armon called for her.  
  
"Just a sec!" She called back, hoping out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe, and walking into the living room.  
  
Armon stood in front of the TV, looking rather excited, and she joined his side. "What is it?"  
  
"Look," he pointed to the TV.  
  
She gasped, on the screen was her and the band at the nightclub they were at last night.  
  
"This local band, which calls themselves the Jewel Shards, has been spotted by one of music's most popular recorders," the reporter said. "They were here just last night, performing for the talent show that will take place later on this evening. Tickets are on sale now, and, if I hear correctly, this band will get an offer from a few record companies if they win the talent contest."  
  
Kagome squealed, and wrapped her arms around Armon. "I can't believe it!" She screamed. "Wait 'til Inuyasha...." She stopped her sentence right there.  
  
"What?" Armon asked, frowning.  
  
"Nothing, I was going to say, wait 'til the band hears about this." She said, acting like she never said anything about Inuyasha. Armon hugged her tighter, "I know, wait until you become famous, Kagome. Then I really won't deserve you."  
  
Kagome brushed her finger on his nose, "you already don't deserve me."  
  
They laughed together, and he kissed her swiftly. "I better make breakfast for the star, she can tend to get mad really easy."  
  
She smiled, and nodded. "Yep, and make sure it's egg whites!"  
  
He nodded, "sure."  
  
She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and collapsing on the couch. 'Inuyasha...' she thought. 'If you were here, you'd think I was crazy... Inuyasha... I miss you so much..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm back!" Kikyo shouted, looking around for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down from his spot on the tree, and smiled. Kikyo was walking towards him. She came home early! He jumped down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I missed you, Kikyo!" He shouted.  
  
She smiled and placed her hands on his back. "I missed you too, Inuyasha."  
  
He moved back, but held her shoulders. "Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"One of the villagers told me it was a full moon tonight." She said. "I came back to spend it with you. I have forgotten what it was like to see you as a human. It has been too long since I was here for a full moon."  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek, "I didn't think you cared, Kikyo."  
  
She placed her hand on his, "Inuyasha... why would you think that of me? Just because I wanted to kill you before, doesn't mean I don't love you like I used to."  
  
He smiled, "I know, sorry Kikyo."  
  
She nodded, "good. Now, it's almost sunset. We best be getting into a more quiet place to have a more private time."  
  
He smiled, and she led him away.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood back stage, her legs shaky, and her heart pounding in her ears. "I can't do this," she said for the 15th time.  
  
Armon wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, Kagome. You'll do fine. Sing for me."  
  
She smiled and kissed him one more time.  
  
"Jewel Shards, up next." The announcer called, and they walked up on stage.  
  
Kagome took another deep breath, just to settle the butterflies in her stomach. The crowd cheered and silenced, waiting for Kagome.  
  
She cleared her throat, and opened her mouth.  
  
"I started as your friend/ but I grew closer/ I began to love you/ and wish it would go farther/"  
  
The band began to play, and she smiled, nodding her head to the music.  
  
"Because/ everyday/ it's another chance to say/ the words/ I fear/ to pull away/"  
  
The crowd cheered and jumped, screaming and shouting, making Kagome sing louder.  
  
"I love you/ you don't know/ I want you to hear/ I want the world to know/ I'll scream/ I'll shout/ I'll do anything/ to let it out/ there isn't anything I wouldn't do/ to say that I love you/"  
  
She bobbed her head, kicking for self-confidence and causing the crowd to scream and laugh. She laughed herself and took another deep breath.  
  
"Now you are gone/ and I still love you/ but you're with her/ so now what do I do/"  
  
The band played and the crowd still cheered on for her.  
  
"Because/ everyday/ it's another chance to say/ the words/ you hear/ everyday/ I love you/ you don't know/ I want you to hear/ I want the world to know/ I'll scream/ I'll shout/ I'll do anything/ to let it out/ there isn't anything I wouldn't do/ to say that I love you/"  
  
She hummed, Emily played her solo, and the crowd went nuts. Kagome laughed, and hummed the song. Jake ended it, and Emily played one more note to tie the knot. Kagome kicked one last time, and smiled. "Thank you! My name is Kagome, and we are the Jewel Shards!"  
  
The crowd cheered as they walked off stage, sweat falling down their spines, and their hearts pounding.  
  
"That was awesome!" Armon said, hugging Kagome tight. She was about to say something back, but her cell phone rang. She made a face and pulled it out of her pocket. "It's my brother," she said, looking at caller ID.  
  
"Sota?" She said once she turned it on. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hey, sis, it's a full moon." His young voice said back.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a full moon back in the feudal era."  
  
"Really?" She said, trying to keep her voice low. A full moon was Inuyasha's only time to become a human, one of the most romantic moments ever. "But..." she looked at Armon, who was staring at her. She mouthed one moment and walked out of the building so it was safe to talk. "Sota... how do I get there? I mean, I gave Inuyasha all of my jewel shards."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I stole one from you before you gave all of them to him."  
  
She smiled, "Sota..."  
  
He laughed, "okay, you really need to go, tonight might be the only time for a long time!"  
  
"What do I tell Armon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Tell him it's a family emergency, 'cause it kind of is anyways."  
  
She laughed, "alright, I'll be home soon."  
  
"Bye sis."  
  
"Bye." She hung up and pushed the door open, "Armon! I have to leave, family emergency!"  
  
Armon looked shocked, but Kagome ran out the door, rushing to her car. If she left now, she could make it in time to the bus, and she would see Inuyasha in about an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
Sota stood by the well house, tapping his foot impatiently for his big sister to show up. He went out of his way for her, she owed him big time.  
  
Kagome was running up the stairs, breathing hard, and trying to hold herself steady. She didn't stop, either, she kept running. Sota handed her the jewel shard and she ran into the well house.  
  
She took a deep breath, placing one leg on the side of the well. "I haven't done this in four years. I hope I remember what to do." She held onto the jewel shard tighter, feeling the power well into her hand. She took another deep breath, this time holding it, and jumped in.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey, sorry for the cliff hanger. But, here's some replies! I got four reviews in one day!!! Shocked, I'm so shocked!  
  
Battousi Girl: I won't forget it :P but yes, there are going to be many more chapters. Glad you like!  
  
(Random letters 2 lazy to type all): I'm making more, it just will take me a while. But, thanks!  
  
DayDreamerz: I know it's sad, but, it'll warm up... I hope.  
  
Tamvivian: Sorry about that. I thought it gave it more sadness and would make it more romantic in the end. Trust me, he'll learn his lesson. * evil grin *  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^ 


	3. Those Remembered Faces

Chapter Three-Those Remembered Faces  
  
Kagome smiled as her feet touched the ground of the well. Hoping that she made it through, she once again tightened her grip on the jewel shard. She saw a vine, and her smile grew. She knew she returned. She put the shard in her pocket, and started to climb the vine. She moaned, thinking of how long it was since she last did this.  
  
Setting herself up and out of the well, she noticed it was dark, and there was a full moon out in the sky. Sota was right, for once. Kagome smiled and jumped off of the well, thinking of where to start looking for Inuyasha. There was no doubt in her mind that he would be with Kikyo, but that didn't matter. She was going to see him now, and she didn't care if Kikyo got in the way.  
  
"Kagome?" A soft sound called her name from behind her. She turned around, remembering that voice, but hadn't heard it in so long.  
  
"Kagome!" A little ball of fur jumped out of the bushes and into her arms. She laughed, and looked at the little round face. "Shippo!" She shouted, and hugged the little fox demon tightly. "Shippo! It's you! It's really you!"  
  
He laughed heartily, "of course, Kagome! I thought you left me forever!" He started to cry softly and Kagome wiped his tears away.  
  
"Shippo, please don't." She whispered to the kit. "I'm here to see Inuyasha, have you seen him?"  
  
He looked at her, "he's been with Kikyo for four years, Kagome. I do not know what happened to him. Although I do see him around Kaede's alone sometimes."  
  
Kagome smiled, "well, let's walk around and take a look. He's human tonight, so he won't go too far."  
  
She started to walk, little Shippo in her arms as she walked.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked with Kikyo, her hand in his. She had come back to be with him, and he was filled with joy. They walked together to the God tree, where Inuyasha was pinned to it for fifty years by Kikyo herself. This was their favorite spot, where they would just lay on the grass, their skin brushing against it, and look up at the sky. They wouldn't say anything, for words would just take away the joy of being together.  
  
Kikyo stopped, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his arms around her waist, and bent down and kissed her gently. "Kikyo... I'm so glad you came to stay with me."  
  
She nodded her agreement, and brushed her head against his chin. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. A scent. A scent he didn't smell in four years... He looked up and into the forest, seeing a young woman with weird looking clothes, and a little ball of fur in her arms. He frowned, concentrating on her face, her outlines, and he gasped, letting go of Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, letting Shippo jump out of her arms so she could run to him.  
  
"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted, running back to her. She jumped into his arms, and he held her close, taking in her scent as if he was dying and needed it to live. She laughed, and tears rolled down her cheek as he flung her around in circles, too happy to remember Kikyo was standing behind him, staring at him coldly.  
  
He put her down, but still had his arms on her. She looked older, her hair pulled back, her eyes shined with joy that he hadn't seen in too long, and her lips red, but looked smudged. He didn't care. Before he could think, he bent down and kissed her, and she gasped, pulling away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She shouted. "I have a boyfriend!"  
  
He looked puzzled, and she sighed. "I mean... uh..."  
  
He just smiled, "Kagome, it's good to see you again."  
  
She smiled again too, "you too, Inuyasha. It's been too long."  
  
He nodded, "that it has. I missed you, Kagome."  
  
"And I missed you," she said, walking back up to him and resting her head on his chest. "When I left, Sota stole one of my shards, that's how I was able to come back. I'm glad he did it, and now I'm really glad that he's that little brat I love. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to see you right now, and be here."  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on her back, and one in her hair, running his fingers through it. "Kagome... I'm sorry I made you cry... I'm sorry I pushed everyone away from one another. If it wasn't for me, we would still be here, and Naraku might be dead."  
  
She looked up at him, "he isn't dead?"  
  
He smiled, "it's okay, he hasn't done anything in a while. Once he found out you left, he seemed to stop whatever it was he was planning, and didn't do anything."  
  
She nodded and buried her face in his chest once more. "Inuyasha... I missed you too much. I thought about you everyday. Although I have a boyfriend, I still... I still love you."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. She loved him? Even after what he did to her? And even after she found another man to be with, she still loved him? He smiled and held her tighter.  
  
"Kagome... I'm sorry it took me so long... but I..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
They turned their heads and saw a very red Kikyo standing there. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pulled away. "Sorry to be bothering you during this special time," she said, turning away. "I'll leave you two alone." She grabbed Shippo, and walked in the direction of Kaede's village.  
  
Inuyasha watched her go, and then turned back to Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought you chose me?" She said bitterly.  
  
"I did, Kikyo." He said, walking back to her. "But I was a fool. I don't think we can be together Kikyo, not forever, and I don't think I can bear to leave Kagome again. I mean... those four years she's been gone really helped me think about her more. And... it helped me realize that I love her. So very much, too."  
  
Kikyo's face turned so red it looks like fire. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Kikyo. But, you're just not real."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away, following after Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked with Shippo in her arms towards Kaede's village. She saw faces of the villagers she hadn't seen in years, and waved and smiled at them all. They gasped and bowed down for her as she walked, and she blushed. She stopped, standing in front of a hut she hadn't been in or seen in years since she left. Kaede was just inside.  
  
She walked inside, and saw an old woman with an eye patch over her right eye. Kaede looked up at Kagome, and gasped. "Is it ye Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling big, and sat down in front of her after taking her shoes off. "I came back, Kaede!"  
  
Kaede sat there, mouth opened and shocked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Kagome? Is it ye?"  
  
Kagome nodded again, "yes, Kaede, I'm sorry it took so long to return."  
  
Kaede jumped up, wrapping her bony arms around Kagome. Kagome laughed and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Kaede."  
  
Kaede finally pulled away and sat there. "Sango and Miroku just stopped by. They left a little while ago."  
  
"Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked. She remember their names, and she pictured them in her mind. Miroku, the pervert, was probably married to Sango, the demon slayer. Kagome remembered them both as if it was yesterday that she saw them. She jumped up, "thank you, Kaede, I will go see if I can catch up with them. Come on, Shippo."  
  
Shippo jumped up and followed Kagome out of the hut. Kagome ran down the path, looking for her old friends. She looked around, searching everywhere for her old friends that she left behind.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome turned her head and saw five people standing there. Two adults, and three little children. She gasped when she saw their faces.  
  
~*~  
  
HAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger again!!!! Okay, okay, here's the replies.  
  
Carnmie: thanks, glad you like it. The next chapters coming up soon, ok? Plz read.  
  
Whitemiko: hehehe, hope you liked what happened. Don't worry though, there's still going to be problems! Can't have a story without problems!  
  
Marz: sorry about so many cliffies, just thought it would... how should I put it.... Add more pulse into the stories and steal the readers so they can read mine!!! * evil grin *  
  
DayDreamerz: yep! One for Sota!! Hehehe, thanks! Glad you like!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: I'm continuing, slowly, but still! Glad you like!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^ 


	4. Old Friends

AN: Hey! Well, here' another chapter!  
  
Replies:  
  
Whitemiko: I'm glad you trust me! * Sniff * that's just so wonderful :P yes, there are going to be twists and turns, such as one in this chapter. I don't want to give it away, but I'll give you a hint, Kagome's going to have boyfriend problems. * wink, wink, nudge, nudge *  
  
Mon13531: Thanks, glad you like. Please keep reading!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: yeah, Kikyo is gone, for now. Oops, did I just say that?!?!? Hehe, yeah, she'll be back, just to let you know. Glad you like! Thanks!  
  
Inuyasha-fan7: Thanks, glad you like! And, I am trying to write long chapters, and I kind of am. See, long chapters for me is like, 5 or 7 pages on M. Word. And that's how long these are. So, yeah. And thanks for bringing up Hojo! I completely forgot about him!! I'll be sure to add him in this chapter! Thanks!  
  
DayDreamerz: * evil grin * well, my fans are waiting, and I can't keep them waiting for long. Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do.  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Four-Old Friends  
  
Kagome screamed as Sango ran up to her and hugged her tight. Miroku led the three little children up to Kagome, and hugged her tightly himself.  
  
"Kagome, it has been a long time," he said, his voice sounding just like when she left him.  
  
"Miroku, you're not still perverted, are you?" She asked, a smile on her face.  
  
He laughed, "oh, no. I gave that up. Sango beat me too much."  
  
Sango laughed and hugged the girl she calls her sister tightly once more. "Kagome, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you too, Sango." Kagome said, and looked down at the little eyes staring at her. "Who are they?"  
  
"These are my children, Fumo, Atio, and Kagome."  
  
Kagome gleamed at the little girl. "Wow, I didn't know I was so famous that a little cutie would be named after me."  
  
Sango laughed lightly, "well, I needed a part of you with me still. Ever since you left four years ago, none of us had been the same."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I know, Inuyasha is with Kikyo, and it seems like they are in love. I just saw him, and didn't see Kikyo. But, as soon as she yelled, I left. I didn't want to be a bother for them."  
  
Shippo hugged tightly onto Miroku and Sango. "I miss you both so much!"  
  
"Shippo!" They cried and hugged him back. "Where have you been hiding?"  
  
He laughed, "I was hiding with Koga. He took me in after Kagome left, and as soon as we smelt her scent, we went rushing to the well."  
  
"Koga?" Kagome asked, looking around. "Where is he?"  
  
"He left to go find flowers for you, Kagome." He said. "And to clean up, he didn't want to see you looking like he did."  
  
Kagome blushed, even after four years, Koga still liked her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome turned around, and saw Koga, looking just as handsome as ever. She screamed and ran to him, falling into his open arms. "Koga!"  
  
He spun her around, and held her close. "Kagome, it has been too long to bear."  
  
She blushed and he set her down, his arms still on her shoulders. "I missed you, my dear."  
  
Kagome blushed again at those words he said, and hugged him once more. "Oh, Koga, you haven't changed one bit."  
  
He laughed, "yeah, unlike mutt-face. He's with that dead woman! He was never good enough for you, Kagome. I was."  
  
She laughed, "I'm sorry Koga, but I'm taken."  
  
He looked down at her, confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's almost like a mate, only not." She explained. "But, I'll have to admit, he reminds me a lot of..." she stopped herself from saying Inuyasha.  
  
Koga frowned, "I see... so you really are interested in that type..."  
  
"I'm sorry Koga, but we were never meant to be." She said, a sad frown on her face. "I tried to tell you, but you are still one of my closest friends. Please don't change that."  
  
He nodded and hugged her once more. "I won't, for you Kagome." He let her go and looked at Shippo. "Come on, runt, let's go home."  
  
Shippo jumped out of Sango's arms and stood next to Koga. "Bye Kagome!"  
  
Kagome waved good-bye as they walked away. She then turned back to Sango and Miroku and the little children and they sighed. "Well, I can't stay for long. I have a talent contest to check on."  
  
She hugged them once more, and walked back to the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the village. Kagome would have gone to see Kaede, no doubt. So she might still be there. He had to tell her tonight that he loved her. He just had to.  
  
He frowned as a new scent came to him. One that he hated forever. "Koga." He muttered under his breath. No doubt he already saw Kagome, and tried to claim her again. He growled under his breath and jumped up into the tree. He didn't want to see him right now.  
  
He watched Koga and Shippo walk by and once he was sure they were gone, he jumped back down. He shook his head at the thought of Kagome in his arms, happy to see him and not Inuyasha.  
  
He shook the thought away, and walked down some more.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome saw the well, and smiled. "Well, Armon would get mad if I didn't go home right away. Or at least call him. I can stay here for a while, and visit some more."  
  
She nodded at that thought and walked to the well. She turned, hearing something rustle behind her. She frowned, and shrugged. It was probably just a little demon looking for food. She jumped in the well, and was gone. 


	5. Boy Trouble

AN: Hey! I know I said I would add Hojo in that last chapter, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted it to. So, I will definitely put him in this one! No doubt about it! Okay, here's the chapter.  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five-Boy Trouble  
  
Kagome yawned, opening her eyes and seeing herself in her old bedroom. She stayed the night at home with Sota. Her mother and grandpa were on vacation, leaving poor Sota all alone. He worked up his courage, though; all thanks to some tutoring Inuyasha gave him four years ago.  
  
She smiled; she hadn't slept this good in a long time. Ever since Inuyasha decided to go with Kikyo, she hadn't slept.  
  
Sota walked into her room, a tray in his hands with food, a drink, and a vase with a flower. He smiled when he saw her sit up, and placed the tray on her lap.  
  
"Sota..." Kagome said, smiling and grabbing the chopsticks. "What's this for?"  
  
"For coming home to see Inuyasha, sis." He said, moving away and watched her eat. "I didn't think you would come, after what he did to you."  
  
Kagome looked down at the food. She remembered that day. Sota was the one she cried with.  
  
~*~ (Memory)  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said, holding onto the young Kagome in his arms. "You know that I care for you. You are the only one that makes me truly happy."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "How could you do this to me, Inuyasha? I mean, I knew you want Kikyo, but I didn't think you would betray me like this."  
  
"Kagome, I didn't betray you." Now his voice was loud, like he was yelling and he pushed her away. They stood by the well, Kagome's things already down there waiting for her. Sango, with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder, stood there watching, thinking of anyway to help Inuyasha change his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running to him and pounding him on the chest with such emotion. "You can't leave me! I've done everything I could for you! I know I can't sacrifice myself for you, but this is stupid! Inuyasha! I love you!"  
  
Sango and Miroku gasped, and Inuyasha pulled her away, grabbing her tight and looking her firmly in the eyes. "Kagome, go home and don't come back!"  
  
Kagome kneed him, and jumped in the well. She threw her things over the top, and jumped out. She ran into the house, crying her eyes out, her face so red with anger, and she slammed the door shut behind her. Sota sat by the table, and he followed her upstairs to her room.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked.  
  
Kagome buried her face in her pillow and cried. Sota walked up and sat next to her. He rubbed her back gently. And for three hours, Kagome cried. She cried, and thought about everything. That whole time, Sota sat there; rubbing her back, telling her it was going to be all right.  
  
She sat up, finally, and wiped her face. "Sota... he hates me, he seriously hates me."  
  
"What did he say?" Sota asked.  
  
"He... chose Kikyo... and... he doesn't want me to return..." She looked around the room. "I guess I better return the shards that I've kept here. Sota... can you do that for me?"  
  
Sota nodded, getting up and grabbing the shards. "I'll be back, sis." He said, and walked out of the room. Kagome sighed, and buried her face in her pillow again.  
  
~*~ (End Memory)  
  
Kagome finished eating and Sota took the tray away. She sighed and looked out of the window. It was raining. She smiled. She loved the rain. It made her feel better, no matter what.  
  
The phone rang, and Sota came into her room with it.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked after Sota gave her the phone.  
  
"Kagome! It's Hojo! It's been a long time!"  
  
Kagome blushed, she hadn't thought about him in a long time. She became his girlfriend a month after the Inuyasha incident, but when she moved to Tokyo, things just slipped away.  
  
"Hojo? Wow, it has."  
  
"How are you? I heard you came back for a family emergency."  
  
"Yeah... my brother is left alone, he's still not old enough to take care of himself, and so I came rushing over. Says he keeps hearing voices."  
  
Sota gave her a firm look, and she waved at him, a smile on her face as if it was a joke.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came back. I've been thinking about you for a long time, Kagome."  
  
"I wish I could say the same, Hojo." She said, shaking her head, knowing that he couldn't see her making a face. She never really liked him to begin with.  
  
"Well, what are you doing this evening?"  
  
"Nothing..." she regretted it before it even came out of her mouth.  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
  
"I'll have to see if my brother can work up the courage to stay home by himself..." Kagome said. "But... I'll let you know later. Bye." Before he could say anything, she hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sota asked.  
  
"Sorry, I needed something to say, and that was the only thing I could think of."  
  
Sota shook his head, and the phone rang again. Kagome threw it to Sota, and he answered it. "Hello? Yes, may I ask who this is? Okay, here she is." He handed her the phone. "It's Armon."  
  
She smiled and snatched the phone from him. "Armon!" She said. "Hi!"  
  
He laughed, "how are you, Hun?"  
  
She laughed herself, "fine! How are you?"  
  
"I miss you, how does that count?"  
  
"Not so good," she said a smile on her face. "I miss you, too."  
  
"Well, how's your family? I didn't get a chance to ask you what was wrong with them."  
  
"Oh, well, my brother was left here alone for a while, and he wanted me to come over." She said, smiling at Sota again.  
  
"Oh, well, I see."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I just called to check up on you. So, I guess I can go now. I love you."  
  
"I love you more!" She said, and then hung up.  
  
Sota shook his head and grabbed the phone from her. "You're crazy."  
  
She laughed, "I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was half demon again, and he sighed, standing in front of the well. He searched all night for Kagome, but didn't find her. 'Maybe she went home,' he thought. 'That's why I couldn't find her.' He took a deep breath; he hadn't done this in years. He jumped into the well.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat on the couch, her guitar in her hands, and a new song in her mind.  
  
She started to play, and began to sing.  
  
"You came/ to me/ with a question in your eyes/ You turned/ away/ so I couldn't ask you why/ you cared/ for me/ only because I looked like her/ and to/ think that/ I once was a believer/"  
  
Sota walked into the room and sat down on the ground. She didn't notice him and kept singing.  
  
"I believed in love/ I believed in fate/ I believed in true love/ and I didn't hate/ but that doesn't matter no more/ you don't care for my like you did before/ but/ that's okay/ I still love you/ anyway/"  
  
Inuyasha walked into the room, and Sota looked up at him, shocked that he was here. He nodded to him and Sota ran out of the room. Inuyasha stood there, and listened to her sing.  
  
"You came/ to me/ with a question in your eyes/ you turned/ away/ so I couldn't ask you why/ you cared/ for me/ only because I looked like her/ and to/ think that/ I once was a believer/"  
  
She looked up, saw Inuyasha, and stopped singing. She stared at him, and then smiled. "Hello."  
  
He smiled too, and walked over to her. "Hello, that was wonderful."  
  
She blushed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Thanks... It's for my band, the Jewel Shards."  
  
He nodded and sat down next to her, their legs touching. "Kagome... about last night."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry about it. I know you love Kikyo, and I'm sorry for showing up like that in the middle of your... togetherness."  
  
He shook his head and grabbed her chin. "That's not it at all, Kagome."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
He smiled, and his golden eyes shined brighter than she had ever seen before. "Kagome, I left Kikyo."  
  
She frowned, "what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I left Kikyo... to be with you... Kagome... I love you."  
  
Her face lightened up, and she dropped her guitar on the ground. "You do?"  
  
He nodded, "I'm sorry it took so long to realize it. I had a lot of time by myself to think about it."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you... Inuyasha."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I missed you more, Kagome."  
  
She laughed, and he kissed her, for the very first time.  
  
~*~  
  
AWWWW!!!! That's so sappy sweet! Lol, well, I better get going now! Love you all!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^ 


	6. Surprise!

AN: Hey! What do you think? Pretty cool so far, huh? Well, I'm glad so many people like it! I mean, I don't think I've had so many reviews for one story before! So, I'll try really hard to keep this story going for as long as I can, just for all of my fans!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six-Surprise!  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat on the bench under the God tree. The moon and the stars were out, and she smiled. It was a nice warm spring night. She enjoyed it very much. Inuyasha told her he loved her, and she prayed that he meant it. But... now that this happened, what is she going to do about Armon?  
  
She moved her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Armon really loved her also... what was she going to tell him? She can't keep things going as they are now. She loved him as well, but she also loves Inuyasha. She sighed once more, and then stood up, looking up at the tree.  
  
The wind blew on her, and she pushed away a strand of hair. "Armon... Inuyasha... what do I do?"  
  
~*~  
  
Armon sat on his bed, alone, Kagome gone back home for a while. Gosh... he missed her so much. He was planning on going to see her today, but when he called her little brother said that she needed to be left alone for a while. Something else happened in the family, something that Sota didn't want to tell him.  
  
"How can I know how to help her if I don't even know what's going on?" Armon asked himself, playing with the sheet. "Maybe I should have just ignored him and went anyways. I can still make it, it's early in the morning, I can make it there by lunch time and take her away from whatever it is that's bothering her."  
  
He looked at the clock. "11:45, I can make it for a late lunch."  
  
He stood up out of bed, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. (AN: Girls, he's hot, so you can get something in your heads if you want :P) He came out, his brown hair combed straight to his chin, his weekend jeans on, and his black, tight shirt on his chest. He flipped his keys in his hand, checking the clock once again before grabbing his coat and walking to the door.  
  
He locked the apartment, and sighed, looking down the stairs to his car that was in the parking lot right in his sight. He walked down the stairs, gliding like a kite, and landed both feet on the ground. He looked both ways across the street, and then he crossed it, making it to his car.  
  
"Hopefully she's home," he whispered, starting the car and pulled out, heading to the train station.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "oh come on!"  
  
Kagome laughed and slapped him on the arm. "I'm serious, you look older!"  
  
"Demons don't age!" He said, shaking his head.  
  
Kagome waved a finger at him, "I'm not so sure about that, grandpa!" She laughed some more, and he grabbed her arm and she shut her mouth. "Inuyasha..."  
  
He looked at her firmly, and then smiled. "If I didn't love you, you would be dead right now."  
  
"I'll take that as a good thing, then." She said, smiling back. She heard the doorbell ring, and she stood up. Then gasped. "Inuyasha! Hide!"  
  
Inuyasha looked around and shrugged, "where?"  
  
"Anywhere!" Kagome shouted back at him, and he hid behind the couch. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She placed her hand on the doorknob and felt the air leave her lungs as she was lifted off of the ground and spun into a circle.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
It took her a moment to focus her eyes, but then she gasped and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "Armon! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you, Hun." He said, placing her down and kissing her. "I missed you too much to stay away. How's the family?"  
  
Her mind passed through so many things, and she thought she could hear a growl from the living room. "Uh... Armon... can we talk outside, my little brother's taking a nap. He's not feeling good. He got nervous last night, and thought he would die. He's under shock right now."  
  
Before he could say anything, she pushed him outside and took a breath of relief. He kissed her once more, and she giggled. "I missed you too," she said back, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What do you say about a little late lunch with me?" He asked. "I've never been around here, so you can show me around."  
  
She nodded and smiled, "I'd like that. Why don't you wait at the bottom of the steps for me. I have to do a few things, and there's no point in you waiting here for me." He kissed her one more time before letting her go and turning.  
  
"Don't be too long!" He said as he waved and started to walk away.  
  
Kagome turned and ran into the house.  
  
"Who was that!?!?" Inuyasha growled, popping out of his hiding spot.  
  
Kagome stopped suddenly, seeing red eyes in front of her. "That's... my boyfriend Armon. He came to see me and we're going out to lunch right now."  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
Kagome gave him a firm look and pointed a finger at him. "Listen, Inuyasha. Armon means a lot to me, not as much as you, I should say, but still. He loved me and HE didn't betray me! So, be a good little dog and sit here and wait for me."  
  
What she didn't know is that when she said "sit," poor Inuyasha fell into a hole in the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry!" She cried, grabbing her bag and looking sorry, yet she was laughing. "I didn't know you were still wearing that thing!"  
  
He growled at her, but didn't move. 


	7. Lunchtime

Wow!!! I got so many reviews last night!!! I feel so loved! Ok, replies!  
  
Minty: Thanks! I am making more, don't you worry! Glad you like it!  
  
Inuyashasluvforever: well, it's a good thing that you like it, but I don't really think you need it to live. Okay, maybe you do, I can live with that!!  
  
AmayaSaria: Whoa, harsh for Armon. He's hot though! Don't worry, something will happen to him, but not too bad. And glad you like it! I'm continuing as fast as I can!  
  
weird0: well, they are seeing more every time I get on the computer, and there's three guys: Inuyahsa, Hojo, and Armon. Hehehe, anyways, thanks! Glad you like!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: thanks! I am going as fast as I can! Glad you like!  
  
white_wolf(): I'm writing, glad you love it! I'm so glad you want to read more of it! Thanks!  
  
Strawberrylover: Wow, you are really loving it that bad that you want me to email you when I update? * Sniffs * I didn't know I had so many fans. * Tear * ok, ok, I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks!  
  
Bunch-o-Nuts: I made the songs on my own, glad you like them! Oh, and I forgot to add that in the disclaimer, they are fully mine! No copying them ok peoples! Ok, glad you like it! Please keep reading!  
  
Well, I'm so glad all of you like my story so much! But, I got so many emails from the same reviewers saying the same thing, and that kind of got me confused. So, yeah. I got to figure out what happened, because I spent like a half an hour going through all 86. But, I'm so glad that all of you like it so much!!! Thank you!!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but the songs are mine!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven-Lunchtime  
  
"So, Kagome," Armon said, walking down the road, Kagome's arm around his. "How bad is this family emergency?"  
  
Kagome sighed and tilted her head, "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
He nodded, "I can understand that. Well, have you been alright? Nothing has bothering you?"  
  
She shook her head, "well, except that I've been away from you for so long."  
  
He smiled and looked up. "There's a café right there, want to go there?"  
  
She nodded, "that sounds nice."  
  
He led her to the café, and they sat down, a young man coming to serve them. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Menus, please," Armon said, and the man handed them each a small booklet.  
  
"Call for me as soon as you are ready." He said, and he went to another table.  
  
Kagome looked through her menu, trying to avoid his eyes. She couldn't tell him about Inuyasha, but she had to, it was the right thing to do. But... how was she going to break it to him?  
  
"I think I'll have a burger, what about you Kagome?"  
  
But... then again, if she didn't tell him, he wouldn't get mad and just leave her here. It was a long walk back to her house, and she didn't want to have to walk that. Maybe she could tell him on the foot of her steps, where it's not too far to walk.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
But, Inuyasha might be there, breathing down her neck. If he saw her with Armon, he'd get mad and leave her for Kikyo once again. But, Kagome had to face Armon at the band, too. What was she going to do? She couldn't just run away to the feudal times, can she?  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She looked up, seeing Armon staring at her with worried eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
He shook his head, "it seems there's something on your mind that you're not telling me. Would you care to share it?"  
  
Kagome sighed and placed her menu on the table. She felt something, and she turned her head, seeing a flash of red. It couldn't be... could it? He wouldn't have followed her here, would he?  
  
"Kagome? Are you going to tell me?"  
  
She looked back at Armon, and he looked worried, as if he was afraid of her answer. "I will... sometime... just not now. I have to think about a few things."  
  
He nodded, "okay, well, let's get this off of out chests, and get to eating, shall we? What do you want? I'll pay."  
  
She smiled at him, "I think I'll have a salad, I'm trying to watch myself."  
  
The young man came back, "what do you like?"  
  
"Salad for her, and burger for me, please." Armon said, handing him his menu, and he took Kagome's from her.  
  
"Good choice, sir, and ma'am, I'll be back shortly with your meal." He smiled at Kagome before turning and walking away, back into the café kitchen.  
  
Armon sighed and rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands. "So... Kagome. Did you come up with any new songs for our next competition?"  
  
"Next competition?" She asked, frowning. Then, she gasped, "you don't mean...?"  
  
He nodded, "we won the last one, and you're going to the top!"  
  
She squealed, "I can't believe it! We won!"  
  
"Yep, but the record company needs to see you sing one more song before they make up their minds. They want to know how you act at an even bigger concert, so they're setting us up as one of the top performers at the biggest concert in Japan!"  
  
Kagome hopped in her seat, "I can't believe it!"  
  
He laughed at her, "I know! Emily was so happy, she accidentally tripped on her way out of the theater."  
  
Kagome giggled, "she never had balance to begin with."  
  
Armon nodded an agreement. "They are all worried about you, and they hope you can make it to the concert."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"This Friday."  
  
Friday? Today was Wednesday, so only two days with Inuyasha? That's not fair. "Are you sure it's Friday?" She asked, fearing he would say it was.  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you have something planned?"  
  
"No, no, not at all. Why would I have something planned on the best night of my life?" That was what she was saying on the outside. If she left back to the concert, she might not be able to see Inuyasha again. Oh no, he would hate her more!  
  
"Well, here's the food."  
  
The young man placed it in front of them. Kagome smiled and dug her fork into her food and took a big bite.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed and threw her bag on the table once she got inside. She shut the door slowly behind her, and looked up. There was a rug on the floor where she accidentally made Inuyasha fall into the ground. Sota must have covered it, just so no one knew it was there.  
  
She smiled and shook her head, walking up the stairs to her room. Sota was sitting at the kitchen table, and she waved at him as she walked past, heading up the stairs. She sighed again, and opened her room door, seeing someone sitting on her bed.  
  
"About time you got home," Inuyasha growled at her, his face glaring at her.  
  
"Well, it takes longer for humans to walk than demons." She said, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head. "I was talking and lost track of time, I'm sorry."  
  
She sat on the bed next to him and placed her head on his chest. "I have to go in two days, Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
"What? Why?" He said, wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"I have to go to a concert, and I'm the singer. If I don't go, my band doesn't get to play. And this is a big deal for us. I have to go, otherwise my friends won't forgive me. You understand, don't you?"  
  
He sighed, "yeah, but... you'll come back, won't you?"  
  
She looked up at him, he was staring at her, waiting for her answer. "I don't know, I might. I can't see the future. I might get a deal with a record company, and I might be too busy to come back."  
  
He looked away from her, "I see..."  
  
She sat up and hugged him, "Inuyasha, I will come back. Just let me spend these two days with you, okay? I promise, I will make up for the four years that I missed."  
  
He hugged her back, "you have a lot to do, and so little time."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: What did you think? Pretty cool, huh? Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^ 


	8. Concert Time!

Chapter Eight-Concert Time!  
  
Emily started, and Jake began to play. Kagome stood on the stage, tapping her foot, listening to the crowd go nuts.  
  
"Hello/ good day/ and how are you/ what's that/ huh/ what did you do/ you lied/ you sure/ it's not a dream/ what's that/ you say/ you lied to me/"  
  
"My world is spinning/ left right/ up down/ my eyes are dead/ I'm standing/ upside down/"  
  
"You said you loved me/ just like that/ you said you'd be there/ but not come back/ you said you'd forever stay/ forever love/ forever be by my side/ but you lied/ just like that/"  
  
The crowd went nuts, and Kagome laughed.  
  
"Good-bye/ so long/ and good riddance/ no more/ long hugs/ or even a kiss/ I'm leaving/ can't stand/ what you did to me/ but I'm/ still crying/ and pray it's a dream/"  
  
"My world is falling/ losing/ control/ my heart is aching/ it's time/ let go/"  
  
"You said you loved me/ just like that/ you said you'd be there for me/ but not come back/ you said you'd forever stay/ forever love/ forever be by my side/ but you lied/ just like that/"  
  
The crowd bounced up and down to the music, and Kagome laughed, dancing around the stage, trying to get her mind off of other things and back to her one shot.  
  
She sang the chorus one more time, and raised her hands up in the air once the final note was played. The crowd lost themselves. They screamed, shouted, said, "I love you", and went crazy. Kagome laughed.  
  
"Thank you! Good-night!"  
  
They walked off stage, and Kagome grabbed one of the bottles of water left for them.  
  
"Do you really think we'll win?" She asked, looking at Emily and Jake.  
  
"Of course!" They shouted.  
  
Emily sighed, "what happed to Armon? I thought he said he was going to be here today."  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet. She had told Armon about Inuyasha when she last saw him. "He said he might not make it, and not to expect him." She said. He looked really upset when she told him, and she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.  
  
'Armon...' she thought, 'I'm so sorry, I had to tell you sometime. I couldn't keep it from you forever. The sooner the better, you know?'  
  
Emily walked up to Kagome, and placed her hands on her shoulders. "What happened? Did you two have a fight?"  
  
Kagome looked at her, "no, of course not."  
  
"Then what's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"It's nothing..." Kagome said, turning her head.  
  
Emily sighed, "Kagome, what happened!?!?!?"  
  
Kagome laughed, and so did Jake. "I'm sorry, I just told Armon that it wasn't true."  
  
"What wasn't true?"  
  
"Us."  
  
Jake and Emily gasped, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.  
  
"It had to be done," Kagome said, shrugging. "I... kind of... found my old boyfriend... and he came back to me..."  
  
"Wait, isn't he the one that chose another girl?" Emily asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"They what are you doing taking him back!?!?!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "he realized his mistake, and it took him four years to realize that he loved me, and not her."  
  
"Jewel Shards!!!"  
  
The crowd went nuts, and they all looked confused.  
  
The announcer cleared his throat, "once again, the winner is The Jewel Shards!"  
  
Kagome, Emily, and Jake all rushed out there, their faces red with embarrassment. The waved their hands in the air, and took their trophy. They walked up to the microphone for them, and laughed.  
  
"Wow," Kagome said, one of her hands on the award. "I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life."  
  
Emily laughed, "This means so much to us. We worked so hard, and, I just can't believe that this is ours!" She raised up the trophy.  
  
Jake laughed, "I want to thank everyone that made it happen for us. Our families, our friends, and all of our courage and teamwork." He turned to both girls. "Thanks, I love you both."  
  
"We love you too!!" They shouted, and they left the stage, laughing and hopping.  
  
There was a man dressed in a black suit waiting for them backstage. Kagome swallowed, her smile disappearing from her face. Emily and Jake's smile stayed there.  
  
'This isn't a business man,' Kagome thought, her mind racing with so many different thoughts.  
  
"Kagome Higarashi?" He asked, his voice sounding like a secret service agent.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome said, letting go of the trophy and stepping up.  
  
"I need you to come with me, please." He said, turning and walking away.  
  
Kagome turned her head back to the others and shrugged, then followed after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is this all about?" Kagome asked as the mystery man drove her away in his car.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you, and only you." He answered.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
He sighed, "your brother, Sota, was in an accident."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: * Evil laugh * Take that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! I'll let you know what happens in the next chapter, in the next chapter. I know, I'm evil.  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^ 


	9. What Happened to Sota?

AN: * Laughs * I can't believe that you guys freak out over my story! I guess I can put some replies right now, huh?  
  
luckaces25(): I'm so glad you love it! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!  
  
Strawberrylover: I'm sorry about your hair. * hands you good shampoo * wouldn't want you to loose that. Don't worry, though. I'm not forgetting to add chapters soon. What else is there to do? All I do is write anyways!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: Okay, I noticed that Sota was being all nice and stuff, but that's only because he's older and he's going through mood swings. I think... I can't remember. But, I know he's mean and stuff in the anime, but, don't worry, things will change later in the story.... I hope. I know, it does kick ass. Lol, thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Oh, and if you have any ideas that you would like to share, or if there is anything I need to change, please tell me. I don't want my story to not be true or anything.  
  
Kagome's girl(): Oh yeah? Well..... I got a demon guardian! Although... he's kind of... useless... yeah... that's it.... * looks away * anyways, I'm updating for you guys! Oh, and I have a religion too!! Its do what people say, or get killed. :P glad you like!  
  
Demonchild93: Don't give it away!!!! Lol, just kidding. Yes, Inuyasha will be with him. The accident will be explained as soon as I finish replying to all of my reviews!! I'm glad you like it too!! Merci!!  
  
sammy13712: Don't you worry, there's no way I'm going to kill Sota!! And yes, Inuyasha will comfort Kagome. And don't worry about spelling. It's a review, on the Internet! No one cares about spelling on a review!!! In a story... maybe... yeah, they do. :P  
  
Dang, that's a lot of replies for today. Whew. Well, here's the story for those of you who were waiting so long for it!!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Nine-What Happened to Sota?  
  
Kagome ran through the hospital halls, pushing her way through people as she ran, saying sorry and excuse me to those she hurt or wouldn't move. She saw the door for the room Sota was in, and pushed it open, seeing Inuyasha sitting on the window and Sota lying on the bed.  
  
"Sota!" Kagome cried, rushing to his side and falling on her knees next to his bed. "What happened to him?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped inside and knelt next to her on the floor. "We had a visitor, and he was trying to tell her you weren't there at the time."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, fear in her eyes and heart at what the name was. "Who was it?"  
  
"Kikyo." Inuyasha said, holding onto Kagome tighter so she wouldn't panic.  
  
"Kikyo!!!!" Kagome screamed. She grabbed the sheet on the bed and clutched it tight in her hands. "She did this to Sota?!?! I'll kill her!!"  
  
Inuyasha tightened his grip. "You know you wouldn't do that, Kagome."  
  
Kagome started to cry, "I know, but... what happened?"  
  
~*~ (An hour ago)  
  
Inuyasha walked back and forth, growling to himself, and ignoring any comment Sota made to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome will be back," Sota said, sitting on the couch, watching Inuyasha pace the floor. "She promised you, remember?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, and sat on the floor in his usual position. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
Sota sighed, placing his hands behind his head and falling back on the couch. "Gee, sis can sure know what to tell a guy."  
  
"What?!?!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"She told Armon that she couldn't be with him anymore right before she came back up here." Sota said. "She told him yesterday after their lunch date."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "yeah, well, she's mine now."  
  
"You can't have full claim of a person yet, Inuyasha."  
  
"Who's gonna stop me?"  
  
"I will."  
  
They looked up, seeing a woman in a miko outfit standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kikyo..." Inuyasha breathed, standing up. "Sota, go upstairs and hide." He whispered back to Sota, and he nodded and ran.  
  
Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you have left me for the last time. I will not stand for this any longer!"  
  
"Kikyo, it's over!" Inuyasha shouted. "There's nothing you can do to change my mind. I love Kagome, I no longer love you."  
  
"So, you really do care for that human girl more than me? The one that was there for you? The one that loved you and be friend your heart?"  
  
"The one that pinned me to a tree!" Inuyasha reminded her. "Kikyo, you're dead, not real, dirt and souls! You're not the same woman that I loved fifty years ago. You're dead!"  
  
Kikyo walked towards him, "tell me where the girl is."  
  
"Like I would know?" Inuyasha barked. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you just so you could kill her!"  
  
Kikyo grinned, "then I'll ask that little boy."  
  
She waved her hand, letting the soul catchers appear and tie Inuyasha up tight. She laughed lightly, "he's upstairs, right?"  
  
Inuyasha growled, "you witch! Don't you lay a hand on him!"  
  
"Oh, I won't I promise." She said, walking up the stairs. She turned the corner, being as quiet as she could be, and walked into one of the rooms. She saw Sota sitting under the desk, shivering. She grinned and walked over to him.  
  
"Come out young one, I won't hurt you. I just want to know where your sister is."  
  
He frowned, "like I would tell you? Evil witch!"  
  
She frowned, her eyes glowing an evil red. "Tell me, young one. I don't want to have to hurt you."  
  
Sota kicked her, and she laughed. "You think a little kick can stop me? Think again!"  
  
She waved her hand and another one of her soul catchers appeared, wrapping its worm-like body around Sota's neck. Sota grabbed onto it, trying to break it off, but it was too strong.  
  
Kikyo bent down to face him. "So... tell me where your sister is, I don't want to have to kill you."  
  
Sota grinned, "if you kill me, you'll never know where she is."  
  
She frowned, "that's very smart of you."  
  
"KIKYO!!!"  
  
She turned her head and saw Inuyasha standing there, breathing heavy, his sword drawn, and his eyes glowing red. "Get away from the kid!!!"  
  
She stood up, called for her soul catcher, and the demon let go of Sota's neck and he fell to the ground. She called for her others, and they carried her away. Inuyasha knelt down after placing the Tetsusaiga back, and grabbed Sota.  
  
"Kid, are you alright?"  
  
"Give me the phone, hurry."  
  
Inuyasha looked all over for the phone, not even knowing what it was in the first place, and after Sota pointed it out to him, he threw it to him.  
  
Sota dialed 911, and told them to come.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Kikyo wants to kill me?" Kagome asked. "but... who was that man that came to get me?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, "I never said anything about a man, and neither did Sota."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I didn't see his face, but I know I heard that voice before." She let her shoulders drop, and she took one more look at Sota. "I'll come back tomorrow and see him. He might be better then."  
  
She stood up, and Inuyasha left out of the window to meet her down in the parking lot.  
  
'I know I heard that voice before,' she thought on her way out of Sota's room. 'I just have to figure out where now. And, find a way to stop Kikyo.'  
  
~*~  
  
AN: What do you think? Pretty cool, huh? Well, once again, thanks to all of my reviewers!! Love you all!!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
(!)(!) (^_^) (..)(..)  
  
BUNNY!!!! Lol. Bye! 


	10. Guess Who!

AN: Hello! Just as a warning, I might not be able to write stories for a while. My family is coming for a visit this week, so it may take me a while to update. Don't be mad at me, please. The last time I saw my family was at my grandma's funeral, so I really want to see them.  
  
Okay, I don't know if any of you are Christian or not, or whatever, but if you could, could you help pray for my mom? She's been having a really bad headache for months and has been on two different kinds of medication already. She's on two more now, and if they don't help clean her head, then she has to go into surgery. If you could, could you please pray for her? You don't have to at all, no way, it's just that I'm asking, if you want to, you could, I'm not forcing.  
  
Well, I guess I better reply to my reviews.  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: I knew what you were saying, don't you worry. And don't worry, I'll be posting what happened to Sota in every chapter I write, well... almost anyways. And... Kikyo can't die just yet... I'm not saying anything more than that. But, I'm so glad that you still love it! Thanks so much!  
  
weird0: Well, I hope you are satisfied with this next chapter! You don't have to review to all of them, just some if you want. Just as long as I know you like it, and that you are still reading it, that's fine with me! Glad you like!  
  
Strawberrylover: well, it's good that my shampoo worked!! I bet you do wonder who that guy is... I'm not saying though! You have to read and find out yourself! * Evil Laugh * I'm glad you like!  
  
AmayaSaria: Please don't hurt me!!!!! I'm glad you like!  
  
That's all for my reviews! Thanks again!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Nine-Guess Who!  
  
Kagome laid on her bed, her hands under her head, her knees bent with one over the other, waving it in the air. She was bored. Inuyasha couldn't stay too long in her time, so he left earlier.  
  
In her mind played the face of the man that took her to Sota. His voice... where had she heard his voice? She frowned, thinking of anything.  
  
"It wasn't at school, he's too old... unless he's a teacher." She said. "But he looks to tough to be a teacher. But how else would he know me? He couldn't be from the feudal era... could he...?"  
  
Suddenly, an image popped in her head, a man with long black hair and dark purple eyes. She frowned... then gasped, covering her mouth. Naraku.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sighed, Kagome's worried face in his eyes. Kaede shook her head. "If ye misses Kagome so much, then ye must go see her."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, "I can't just go there and stay there. This is my time, and that's her time. Besides, what would it look like to her friends if they stop by seeing me there? A demon is not supposed to be in that time."  
  
"Oh, but there are plenty of demons in that era." Kaede said. "However, ye cannot see them for they wear protect guards."  
  
"Protect guards?"  
  
"It is what hides their normal state, so they can blend in with the others of the villages, or as Kagome calls them, cities."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. "She said something about a man. One that she remembered and he told her that Sota was hurt. I didn't say anything, and neither did Sota. So how did this man know about it?"  
  
His eyes brightened as he picked up Kagome's scent. He stood up, his face bright, then turned pale when he saw Kagome rush into the hut, breathing hard, her eyes wide and scared.  
  
She ran into his arms and held onto him tightly. "I know who that man is!"  
  
Inuyasha held her. "Who?"  
  
She looked up at him, crying. "Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Naraku?"  
  
She nodded, burying her face in his chest. "I was thinking of where I heard that voice before, and his face showed in my mind and it clicked. It was him!"  
  
Inuyasha held onto her tighter. "Kagome, how could he get to our world? He needs shards..." He stopped himself before he could finish it. It was just a waste of breath.  
  
"Damnit," Inuyasha cursed, storming out of the hut, leaving Kagome and Kaede alone.  
  
Kagome watched him go, not following after him. She knew that when he was like this, stay back away from him.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lol, that's all you get for now!!!!  
  
Sesshoumarus-Little-Angel-Girl ^_^  
  
(!)(!) (^-^) (..)(..)  
  
BUNNY!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	11. Inuyasha?

AN: Hey! Just so you know, I changed my name! It's not Sesshoumarus-Little- Angel-Girl anymore! It's now Genesbebegirl! I love Gene Starwind more than Sesshoumaru. He's so... how should I say it... serious.  
  
Anyways, I thought it would be nice if I got to writing my story for all of my fans! Oh, and my mom is doing great now! I really think that medicine is working for her! She's happy and acting like her normal self again! Thanks for the support!  
  
Well, my family was here yesterday. It was so loud! My cousin brought some of his college friends over and my brother and them played Warhammer all day. Gosh, they can be loud. And there were about ten little kids running around! One of my second cousins put nail polish on my doll, too! Anyways, that's enough about my family; I guess I can go into the replies!  
  
Strawberrylover: You better not pull out your hair; I gave you special shampoo that cost a lot of money! And, I'm not going to say why Naraku is acting this way just yet. But, maybe if you stop thinking you wouldn't get such a headache. You know, just a hint. Anyways, glad you like! Thanks!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: I did have fun, thanks! And thanks, my mom is better now. And, I know I am evil. Thanks! I'm so glad you like!  
  
AmayaSaria: YES!! Lol. I have seen a crazy person before, one of my best friends is a crazy person. And I would join you to burn that, but since a little accident, I can't touch fire. And I would bring the rock for her to hide under! I can throw it on her!! Lol, * evil laugh *  
  
weird0: Well, I'm so glad you like it, you're satisfied with it, and that you're reading it!! Thanks so much!!!  
  
Genesbebegirl ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven-Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha walked, feeling the grass under his bare feet, and the shade of the trees over him as he walked. His face was red, and his temper was up to its highest. Naraku was back, and he was trying to get to Kagome. He could go to the future, and he could do whatever he wanted to Kagome and he would never know about it.  
  
He growled, socking the nearest tree to where he left a hole in its bark. He took a deep breath to let out his anger, and sighed, letting his shoulders drop.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He turned around, seeing Kagome standing there, her hand close to her mouth in one of her worried positions.  
  
He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly, pulling her into a tight embrace. She held him back just as tight, and he felt water bury into his clothes.  
  
She was crying.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you are worried because Naraku is back and can go to my time," she began between sniffles. "But I won't let him break us apart. If he wants me, I won't give up without a fight. I will not leave you again, Inuyasha."  
  
She was saying this to him? It was like she was reading his mind. "Kagome, why don't you stay here for a while? I can protect you better."  
  
She shook her head in his chest, "I can't do that, my friends would need me if we have to go to a recording station. I can't leave them after all we've been through."  
  
"But, you might die if you stay alone." Inuyasha said. "I wish there was someway I could go with you everywhere... Wait... Kaede said something about demons in your time."  
  
Kagome looked up at him confused, "what do you mean?"  
  
"They wear protect guards." He told her. "If I can get one of them, like Naraku has, I can travel everywhere with you."  
  
She smiled, "then we better figure out how to get one."  
  
~*~  
  
The moon had just arrived, taking place of the sun as it set under the horizon, and the stars began to fill the sky with their glows of light. The demons began to crawl out of their homes, and fed on the humans that foolishly walked the paths of the woods alone in the dark.  
  
Cries... screams... the sounds of bones being broken and flesh being torn apart made him smile. Him-Naraku-the demon ruler of Japan, smiled as his minons devoured their prey and gathered more and more shards of the Shikon no Tama that was not yet complete.  
  
"There are a few more shards I am missing," he said, holding tightly onto his piece in his dark hand. He sat in his palace, which he had moved so many times to escape from being seen. "No matter. Once I have that girl Kagome in my grasp, all the shards will be mine once again. If she hadn't kept that one four years ago, I would already be powerful."  
  
~*~(Info)  
  
Yes, the shards had been scattered across Japan once again after Kagome left. When Sota returned those few, and kept one more, the jewels were stolen from their owners, and banished for four years. Once Kagome returned to the feudal era again, they were finally sighted, and Naraku was there with his army waiting for that day.  
  
~*~(Back)  
  
He grinned slyly, and held the jewel tighter in his grasp.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Okay, okay, I know that was messed up, but I ran out of ideas, and I've got stuff I need to do. I've got things to check up on, stories to finish, pictures to get, lots and lots of STUFF!!! Lol, okay, laterz! Genesbebegirl ^_^ 


	12. Dreams

AmayaSaria: I'm updating, I'm updating, sorry it took so long. * claps hands in front of her and bows slightly * I'm so sorry, forgive me? Forgive a little girl like me?  
  
Strawberrylover: I know, it was short. I GOT FIFTY DOLLARS!!!! Okay, so it's not real, a girl can dream, can't she? I'm so glad you like it!! Thanks!  
  
And that's all the reviews I have for now. Here's the story!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
I changed my name again!!! Lol.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve-Dreams  
  
Kagome had stayed up late all night, searching on the Internet for something called a 'protect guard.' Sota told her that the Internet was a great way to find anything when she visited him in the hospital earlier that day. He was doing great, and the doctor's said he could come home soon. Kagome didn't like the fact that she was all alone in the house, but she liked the quiet.  
  
She typed in 'protect guard' in the Yahoo search, and it took off. She was at another site that said "we cannot find what you are looking for, please check your spelling or maybe you typed the wrong thing." She sighed, getting frustrated at the Internet. She had tried every single searching website that was listed, and they all said the same thing.  
  
Well... some of them linked to something nasty, and she was disgusted at what she found. She wanted to kick the computer, but kept her anger inside of her. Shutting the computer down for the night, she grabbed a piece of paper, and a pencil and walked to her bed. She sat there, pen in hand, paper on her lap, and began to write lyrics for another song.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha yawned, his hands crossed across his chest, his feet crossed as well, and his back against the bone eaters well. He was guarding it, just so Naraku couldn't get inside to hurt Kagome or Sota. But, he had stayed up all night, and nothing happened. The sun was now rising, and he yawned.  
  
"I don't think Naraku is smart enough to go during the day," he said, falling over to his side. "I can get some sleep. It'll only be a few minutes."  
  
He yawned, closed his eyes, and drifted into a sleep.  
  
~*~(Inuyasha's dream)  
  
"Kagome, I couldn't help but come and see you," a man's voice said, and Inuyasha growled.  
  
There was a man standing in front of Kagome, holding onto her hands, but he couldn't make out his face. Kagome was blushing, "that's... nice... but I love Inuyasha."  
  
The man turned, looking hurt. "Why does Inuyasha get you? He doesn't deserve you! What has he ever done to prove that you are the most wonderful woman in the world?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome stopped.  
  
'Come on Kagome,' Inuyasha thought, 'say something. I'm not that mean.'  
  
"I don't know," Kagome said.  
  
'Great, she's going to leave me now,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He tried to move, his body motionless. He was tied up? Since when? And who would do that to him? He growled as the man took Kagome's hands once again.  
  
'If that guy kisses her, he's so DEAD!' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Kagome, can't you understand that I love you more? I've always loved you? Please, help me complete the Shikon no Tama, and together we can use it to bind our love forever."  
  
"I don't love you, I love Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I JUST DO!" Kagome screamed, slapping the man.  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, my love." The man said, touching his face with his hand. "You really shouldn't have done that." He started to walk towards her, and Inuyasha fought more to get free.  
  
'KAGOME!' He shouted, but she didn't hear him. She was backing away from the man, and he kept walking up to her.  
  
"Stay away from me, demon!" She screamed.  
  
'Demon? That mean's it's either Koga, or...' Inuyasha's heart stopped. 'Naraku...'  
  
The man's face was finally shown, and Inuyahsa felt like ripping him to shreds. It was Naraku! He was going to hurt Kagome!  
  
Naraku grabbed her, and brought her closer to him. "Now, my love, you will change your ways, and YOU WILL complete the Shikon no Tama, and OUR LOVE WILL BE BOUND TOGETHER FOR ALL ETERNITY!!"  
  
Kagome screamed, and Naraku kissed her. Inuyasha cried out, wanting to tear him to shreds. 'NARAKU YOU BASTARD!!'  
  
~*~(End Dream)  
  
Inuyasha awoke with a start, breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face. He growled, standing up, looking for Kagome and Naraku.  
  
He wiped his mouth for druel was falling. "Naraku, you're going to die."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: I'm so sorry, I've got writers block and I have no clue what to write next!! Please, tell me what to write, I've got no ideas in this small head of mine!!  
  
Thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon 


	13. Nightmare

Chapter Thirteen-Nightmare  
  
Kagome ran, sweat falling from her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, and fear in her heart. Something was chasing her, and it wouldn't rest until it saw her dead.  
  
She was running through Tokyo, past people, around buildings and across the streets. She was afraid to die, and no one was there to save her.  
  
She crashed into a man, and she looked up at his face. Her breath left her and she fell backwards on her butt. "Armon..." she breathed, her voice shuddering, her hands shaking.  
  
He looked down at her, then walked around her as if he didn't see her. 'Didn't he know I was running for a reason,' Kagome thought, terrified at the thought that he didn't care. She got up again, feeling that evil presence again. She started to run once again, and looked behind her.  
  
There it was, and she knew who it was.  
  
"Naraku..." she breathed, turning her head to look in front of her, dodging people as she rushed by to get to her home. If she made it there in time, she could go down the Bone Eaters well and see Inuyasha. He would protect her. He wouldn't let Naraku have her.  
  
She saw her steps, and she began to run up them, her legs feeling numb, and she was afraid she would fall over before she made it up. Shocking herself, she made it up. She gave herself a few moments to catch her breath, and then she took off towards the well.  
  
Sliding the door open, she skipped the steps and jumped right down to the well, and jumped into it. The light shone bright around her, and she gently landed on the soft soil. Kagome saw vines, and used them to climb up. Steadying herself at the edge once she made it to the top, she took a deep breath. She was free. Now all she had to do was find Inuyasha.  
  
"About time you showed up, wench."  
  
She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in front of her, a sly grin on his face. "Inuyasha!" She cried and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, wench?" He demanded, stepping away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha, Naraku is after me," she said, walking towards him but he kept walking away from her. "Please, help me Inuyasha."  
  
"Why should I help you?" He demanded. "He's your lover, why do I have to stop him?"  
  
"He's not my lover, Inuyasha. I love you."  
  
"That's what you used to say, but you chose Naraku when he promised to let you live forever and not harm me. You took his offer without even regretting it. Or are you having problems remembering?"  
  
"I would never do that, Inuyasha!"  
  
"You did! And it's too late to change your mind now! You're Naraku's mate!"  
  
"You can't prove that!"  
  
"Touch the back of your neck, tell me what's there," Inuyasha said, and it sounded like it hurt him to say it.  
  
Kagome touched the back of her neck and felt two bumps there. She gasped, "no! I didn't want this! Inuyasha! I love you!"  
  
"It's too late Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "You've chosen who you want to spend the rest of your life with, why keep me in it?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, pleading, begging, tears rolling down her face. "I don't love him!"  
  
"Who cares about love when you're bound together for eternity?"  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Naraku walking up towards her. A smile was on his dark lips, and she backed away from him, yet she knew she could not run from him. "No, it can't be true."  
  
He nodded and pulled her close to him. She tried to fight back, pull away from him, do anything that she possibly could to get away from him. "Kagome, my love, you can not escape me, and you know it."  
  
She screamed. He pressed his lips against her neck, and the two bumps burned like fire. She screamed and tried to move, but her body was frozen. He rubbed his lips on her neck, holding her so close to his own body.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, tears rolling down her face, begging, pleading for him to help save her. He just turned and walked away from her.  
  
"NO!!" Kagome shouted. "INUYASHA!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke with a start, sweat falling from her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. She touched her heart, feeling its beating speed up.  
  
"A dream... it was all a dream..." she whispered. She looked at herself in the mirror across from her bed. "But... why am I dreaming about this?"  
  
She touched the back of her neck, and felt two bumps there.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: HAHAHA. What are those two bumps on her neck? And who made them? Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Here are some replies!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: Thanks! As you can tell, I used what you said to do, and I kind of changed it a bit. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks again for the help! And I'm glad you like it!  
  
Strawberrylover: It could be a dream, or a vision, you never know. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Katsuri: well, yeah, it is weird, anyways, I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	14. Two Marks

AN: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update on this story!!! I'm so sorry!!! Anyways, I better write the story. I'll do the replies at the end. I don't want you guys or gals to wait any longer for it!  
  
RobinluvsAmon  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen-Two Marks  
  
Kagome hadn't slept all night. Her hand stayed on her neck the whole time, too. Those two bumps... who were they from? Why were they there? Those questions played in her head. Her tired eyes wanted to close, but her wide- awake mind wouldn't let her sleep until she had the answers.  
  
She decided it was killing her too much, so she changed and left to the feudal era. It was night, and she prayed Inuyasha was not watching over the well tonight. She climbed out of the well, and saw no one. She took a deep breath of relief, and hopped out.  
  
"Kaede might know who made these bumps," she said, touching them again. They burned like fire, and she shivered. Deciding not to waste anytime, she took off to Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome saw the hut, and she slowed down, not wanting to barge into the room. She pushed over the door thingy (AN: I don't know what it is, so sue me!) and saw Kaede and Inuyasha sitting there. She swallowed, knowing she couldn't talk about the two bumps on her neck with Inuyasha there.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, ye have come to visit," Kaede said, a smile on her face. "Please, sit."  
  
Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, fear in her. She tried to hide it, but she knew he could smell it on her.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked, reaching over to put his arm around her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" She said, looking happy, but they just stared at her. "Okay, okay, I'm not. I had a dream last night."  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha had a dream last night as well."  
  
Kagome looked at him, and he was looking away. "Is that right? What was it about?"  
  
"Naraku was forcing you to love him," he said in a hushed voice, as if it angered and hurt him.  
  
Kagome touched his arm gently. "I had a dream similar to that. Naraku was chasing me through Tokyo, the big city, and I ran to the well, seeing you, Inuyasha. But, you didn't help me. You told me it was my choice to go with Naraku. That he would hurt you if I didn't become... become..." the words brought acid to her mouth, she dared not say it, but she had to. "Become... his mate..."  
  
She touched the two marks on her neck, and then took a deep breath. I found two marks on my neck in the dream, and you told me it symbolized my right as Naraku's mate. I awoke with the same marks." She pushed back her hair for them to see.  
  
Inuyasha growled, looking angry, yet he did not stir. Kaede did not say a word, and Kagome sat there, listening to the silence, taking it in, letting it fill her mind. No one said a word, and no one dared to speak at all.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah, I know it was short! Lol, anyways, I have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Lol, and I have to write an article to become an editor next year! GRRR lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh! And I read this GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, fanfic the other day. You MUST READ IT!! Lol. Okay, it's by LaraWinner and it's called, Meaning of Love: With or Without You. YOU MUST READ IT! Okay, okay, if you want to.  
  
Replies!  
  
Fruitpeach: Wells, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize that it's so short. But, glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Katsuri: I'm going to be on it? I feel so loved, so special, so... WORSHIPED okay, that's too far. Anyways, I'm so glad that you like it! Thanks so much! It means a lot to me!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: * evil laugh * hahaha, I made you beg!! Not, SIT! LOL, just kidding. Sorry that I added another Cliffie, but I really hope you like this chapter, and I hope that you like what I did with your idea! I'm so glad you like! Thanks!  
  
Strawberrylover: lol, sorry, I added another one! Lol. Hope you liked it though!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^ 


	15. Kagome's Mate

Chapter Fifteen-Kagome's Mate  
  
The silence was too much, and Inuyasha stood up. "Those marks... are the marks of a mate... a demon mate."  
  
Kagome looked at him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked at her coldly, "I love you Kagome, and this is what I get in return? You're some other demon's mate!"  
  
Kagome stood up, looking at him right in the eyes, tears filling in them. "Inuyasha, I had no idea about any of this! I would never do this to you! I wouldn't do anything!"  
  
He growled, and stormed out of the hut. Kagome sighed, and sat back down. She looked at Kaede, "can you tell me who made the marks, Kaede?"  
  
Kaede sighed, "I do not know, child. It will take a while, and ye might need to stay here."  
  
"Whatever it takes, I must find out who made the marks on my neck," Kagome said.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked through the woods, his hands crossed across his chest, anger in his mind, and sorrow in his heart. Kagome had a mate, and he was the one that wanted to share it with her. He wanted to share the thought that they would be together, even if they were not side-by-side, they were connected. But, no, she has another demon as her mate.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it if it's Naraku," Inuyasha said bitterly. "That dream I had, maybe her dream was connected to it. Maybe Naraku really laid a hand on her, and now he's her mate!"  
  
He began to run, trying desperately to let the anger out of him. "Kagome left me! I love her and she has another mate!" He ran, ignoring the cries of his legs and feet, ignoring the sense in the back of his mind, ignoring everything. He just ran.  
  
He stopped suddenly to catch his breath. He placed his hand on a tree to steady himself upright. A scent came to his nose, and he looked up, seeing a man walking towards him. The man was carrying a staff, and had the clothes of a monk on him. His black hair was tied behind his head in a small ponytail, and Inuyasha looked up at him, standing up straight.  
  
"Miroku, it's been a long time," Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku grinned, "that is has. Tell me, Inuyasha, how are things for you?"  
  
"Could be better," he said, trying not to hide his anger.  
  
But Miroku could sense it since he arrived, and that is why he is here in the first place. "Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. I felt your anger from miles away. It's a good thing that Sango was asleep, otherwise she would be here already, breathing down your neck."  
  
"So, what did I do to make her so upset?"  
  
"You left Kagome, four years ago."  
  
"You saw her, she came back." Inuyasha bit out. "Now she's got... she's got herself another mate."  
  
Miroku looked shocked, "another mate? She would never do that to you, Inuyahsa."  
  
"You honestly think so? Well, I guess we were all wrong! She had the two marks on her neck to prove for it! She's got a mate and it's not me!"  
  
"But you wish it was?"  
  
"Of course! I love Kagome with all my heart and soul! I don't want anything to happen to her, and look at where she's at now!"  
  
Miroku stepped forward to him, and placed his hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, have you considered how Kagome is feeling with all of this? She may be crying as we speak, thinking of what she has done, wondering at who would do that to her."  
  
Inuyasha looked away, "it doesn't matter."  
  
Miroku took his hand away and stepped back. "Inuyasha, I cannot tell you what to do, and I cannot help you at all with this. But, I want to give you one word of advice. Find out who it is, and get all the facts first before you jump to conclusions."  
  
With that, Miroku left, and Inuyasha was left alone in the woods.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede sighed, "I do not know whose blood this is, Kagome."  
  
"It's not Naraku's?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kaede shook her head, "no, that much I can tell ye."  
  
Kagome let out the breath she was holding, "that's a relief."  
  
"But, I do not think that this man was in this time. He might be from yes time, Kagome."  
  
"My time?" Kagome's mind ran to many possibilities, thinking of every man that she ever knew. Not Jake, Hojo... Armon... Her mind stopped right there. He was in her dream, was it him that these marks belonged to? But, would that mean that he's a demon?  
  
She stood up, "Kaede, I must leave, thank you for helping me. Oh, and can I have the blood you took from the marks?"  
  
Kaede handed her the small bowl of the blood, and Kagome thanked her, then rushed out of the hut towards the well.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: What did you guys think? Cool or what? Well, I better get going, I'm not feeling well, and I better take some more medicine. Laters!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
Ps: I'll do the replies in the next chapter, that way I have more time and I know what to reply with. Sorry. Bye. 


	16. Inuyasha's Mate

AN: Okay, okay, I'm so sorry! It has been a long time since I really wrote anything for this story, but I am back with plenty of ideas!! * Cheers, screams and claps sound off * okay, okay, thank you! Lol, ok, maybe that was a little too far, but a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Oh, one more thing before I get to the replies and then the story, a friend of mine and I are working on a Witch Hunter Robin story together. It will be under her pen name, Strawberrylover, but we don't have anything for it yet but an idea for the first chapter. I will tell you the title and all that soon, but, please be on the look out for it, and please read it once it is out. Thank you if you do, and that's okay if you don't.  
  
Replies!  
  
Demonkitty869: I'm updating as fast as I can, but I'm so glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Strawberrylover: Moi? Have great work? You must be thinking of someone else. Well, I didn't say it was Armon just yet, but I can let you think that. Oops, forgot to tell you I was updating, sorry!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: You like it? You really like it? Wow, I got a big WOW for 14 and 15. Do I get an even bigger WOW if I do good on this one? I hope so. I want a WOW. Lol. Thanks, glad you like it!  
  
Inuyasha Fan(): Oh, I will keep writing stories unless someone really hates them and they force me to stop, but I doubt that. Oh, I will finish it, just no too soon yet. Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
Katsuri: Aww, thanks, my writers block is almost completely over. And don't delete your story just yet. It takes a while for a writer to come up with something. But, the way I always get ideas is I always think of one thing that I am doing, write it out in my head like a story, and BOOM! I've got my next chapter. Hehe, well, that's my secret, don't you be telling anyone about it! Lol, just kidding, it's no secret. Well, glad you love it! Thanks so much!  
  
Marlene: The two marks are the marks of a mate, a demon mate. The demon bites his mate on the back of her neck, and it stays there until one of the mates die. It's a demon version of a wedding ring, kind of. Oh, never! I would never have Kagome go with Naraku! NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NEVER!!!! Lol, yeah, never. Well, please keep reading! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
AmayaSaria: I did! Lol. Thanks for the idea. Sorry I didn't use it. I'll save for later in the story though. Just keep reminding me in your reviews okay? Well, glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from that show. But, Armon is mine, so is Emily, Jake and... the songs! Those are mine thank you very much.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Sixteen-Inuyasha's Mate  
  
Inuyasha had wandered alone in the woods for days. No one had heard a word from him. Miroku and Sango left their children in Kaede's care, and went in search of the half demon. Days after days they looked, but the young man was nowhere to be found.  
  
Sango sighed and sat down on the nearest rock. "Where in the world could he have gone?"  
  
Miroku crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, "I do not know. He seemed pretty upset when I last saw him. And Kagome hasn't come back to our time for days, either. I wonder what has gotten into them."  
  
Sango waved her hand in the air, "it was probably some little fight or something."  
  
Miroku sighed, "I didn't tell you yet... did I?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Kagome has a mate, and it's not Inuyasha."  
  
Sango's mouth dropped, and she stood up. "What? Are you sure?"  
  
Miroku looked up at the sky. "Inuyasha is really upset about it. He thinks Kagome did that to him on purpose. He told me he loved Kagome, and wanted to be her mate, but she has someone else now. He's really hurt."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"I told him to get all the facts straight before jumping to conclusions."  
  
Sango smiled and hugged him, "I love you."  
  
He looked down at her and hugged her back, "I love you, too. But we just have to help Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
She nodded, "we can take a little break. I'm too tired to look right now."  
  
Miroku nodded, "a break sounds good."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha let his shoulders drop as he watched Sango and Miroku holding onto each other from his spot in a tree over them. He realized that it was sickening him, so he got up and took off away from them.  
  
Once he was sure he was far enough from them, he landed on the grass and walked on foot. His mind raced, Kagome has another mate, and now he was alone. He couldn't return to Kikyo, could he? Well, he supposed he could. He smirked and started to sniff out Kikyo.  
  
He caught her scent, and went after it. After ten minutes of running, he saw her, talking with a small group of little children. She looked up and frowned when she saw him. She walked past the children and towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo..." he said.  
  
"Inuyasha, you dare show up in my village." She said, her voice cold.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry I left you, I didn't mean to. Honestly. Please forgive me."  
  
"What of that girl?"  
  
"She has a mate..."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kikyo walked up to him and wrapped her cold arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry. I told you she was trouble."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, Kikyo." Inuyasha said, holding her back. (AN: KIKYO MUST DIE!! I know it's my story, but still, I had to write it but I hate it!) "I wish I had listened to you. I'm sorry that this happened."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, it's okay. I'm here with you now. I won't hurt you like she did. You are my only mate."  
  
'Mate?' Inuyasha thought. He moved her hair away, and indeed, saw the two marks of a mate on her neck. He was the one that made those! 'Great, Kagome has a mate and I got mad, but Kikyo was my mate all along! Stupid... I'm such a jerk!'  
  
He pushed Kikyo away and took off towards the well. "I have to apologize to Kagome," he said to himself as he ran. "I know she will kill me, but I have to apologize... and tell her Kikyo is my mate..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome called Hojo and asked him to take a blood sample and give it to her. She told him it was for a school project, and then she called Jake and asked the same of him. She held the phone in her hand, getting ready to dial Armon's number. Her heart twisted, but she dialed the number slowly.  
  
"Hello Kagome," his voice came back.  
  
"Armon, I have a question to ask of you," Kagome said, trying to sound confident.  
  
"I was the one that made the marks on your neck, yes," he said.  
  
She choked, "what?"  
  
"Isn't that what you were going to ask?"  
  
"I was going to ask you for a blood sample," she said. "But, I was going to use it to..."  
  
"Figure out if it was my blood, huh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, you got your answer."  
  
Kagome swallowed, "but why, Armon?"  
  
"I love you Kagome!" He yelled. "I want you to be mine no matter what it takes!"  
  
"How did you bite me, Armon?"  
  
"I love you Kagome, and you are now mine!"  
  
"Armon, tell me, how did you bite me?"  
  
"No one can take you away from me! No one!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and hung up. She got what she wanted to know, now all she had to do was tell Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" A voice called for her from her window. She frowned and walked over to the window, opened it, and looked out. Inuyasha was on the roof, and he came inside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried. "I've got something to tell you!"  
  
"Me first," he said. "Sit down," she sat down on the bed, and he walked up and held her hands. "Kagome, I know you will get mad at me, but please, listen to me before you do anything rash. I am sorry I got upset with you when I found out you had a mate and it wasn't me. I just love you so much that I can't stand the thought that you would belong to someone else but me."  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand a little bit. "Kagome, what you may hear you may not like, but please know that I did not mean for it to happen, for I was afraid you would never return to me."  
  
"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"Kikyo is my mate." 


	17. Truth

AN: Sorry I haven't updated for this story in a while! I apologize so much!! Ok, let me get to the replies, and then the story!!  
  
Replies!  
  
WhiteFlower200: I did update, well, now I did. :P  
  
Strawberrylover: stop thinking again! Headaches are terrible!! Yeah, I know my cliffhangers are evil, but I'm an evil person! That's what you get when you meet a good writer, it turns out to be an evil person! Lol. If that makes any sense. Nah, I was kidding. I'm not THAT evil. * Wink wink * Laterz, please keep reading! Glad you like it!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: What do you mean, I must review? Uh... little confused here... heh, sorry. It might just be 'cause I'm a little brain dead... please keep reading, though!  
  
Inuyasha's(): I'll explain it all in this chapter, don't worry!! I will write more, but PLEASE keep reading!!!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: YAY!!! Lol, I got another big WOW!!!! Lol. I just love my big WOW's!!! lol. Sorry, it's true, though. I like wows. They are cool, and they make me feel special. I can't figure out that word, either. But, yeah, I'm brain dead right now... hehe. Wells, uh... oh yeah!!! Please keep reading!!! Glad you like it!! Thanks!!  
  
Fruitpeach: I got another wow!!! Was that all you could say? Were you speechless or something? Or too tired to think of anything else to say? Wells, I got a wow, I'm happy. Thanks!  
  
Wells, that's it for replies! Please enjoy this chapter!!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seventeen-Truth  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly, her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her heart stopped. "W-what...?" She pulled her hand out of his, and held it in her other one. "What are you talking about?"  
  
He sighed and looked down at the floor, "I went to see Kikyo, because I was still mad that you had a mate-and it wasn't me-so I went to see her again. But, when she told me that I was her only mate... I looked at her neck and saw the two marks there."  
  
Kagome placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart twist. In the four years that she had been gone, Inuyasha had made Kikyo his and fully his until he dies. There is no replacing Kikyo, and for Kagome... there is no replacing Inuyasha, either.  
  
She got up and put her hand on her head, "I-I got to go. I have a meeting with a record company-yeah, that's it. Good-good bye Inuyasha..." She walked out of her room as fast as she could, not hearing him call her name as she fled down the stairs, got her shoes, and ran out the door.  
  
Kagome ran all the way down the steps, almost flying off of them, missed a few, and tears fell from her eyes. Inuyasha was taken, and so was she. They weren't made to be together after all. She stopped running. She was at the bottom of the steps, and she sighed, letting her shoulders drop. People walked past her on the sidewalk, and she turned left and walked to the crosswalk.  
  
Kagome waited with a crowd of people for the light to turn green, and once it did, she walked with them across the street. She was just a few blocks away from where she was to meet Emily and Jake before going to the record company. She placed her hand on her head, where was she supposed to go?  
  
She sighed and looked up and saw Emily and Jake waving at her. She smiled and waved back, walking faster to them.  
  
"Hey!" Emily said, giving Kagome a big hug. "I didn't think you would come! You're so late!"  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged Jake. "I'm sorry, I had a little trouble before I got here."  
  
Emily and Jake frowned and noticed Kagome's red and puffy face. She had been crying, and they could see it written all over her face. "What happened?" They demanded.  
  
Kagome sighed, "can we just get to the record company? I want to get that over with first, then I'll tell you."  
  
They exchanged glances, and then nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
The record dealer, Mr. Thomas, smiled as the band played in the booth, and Kagome bounced her head, waiting to sing her song.  
  
"If I let go/ will the pain disappear?" She sang. "If I hold on/ will I shed more tears/ if I let go/ will everything slip away/ if I hold on/ will I ever be able to say/"  
  
The band played louder, nodding to the music, and enjoying it. Mr. Thomas was enjoying it, also.  
  
"You are breaking me/ tearing me in two/ the pain is too much/ but I/ I still love you/" Kagome sang, and Mr. Thomas smiled.  
  
The band played the verse notes, and Kagome waited a few seconds before she sang again.  
  
"If I let go/ will you still be in my sight/ if I hold on/ will everything be alright/ if I let go/ will you hate me more/ if I hold on/ will this be like it was before/"  
  
The band switched notes to the chorus again, and Kagome waited one... two... three...  
  
"You are breaking me/ tearing me in two/ the pain is too much/ but I/ I still love/ you are breaking me/ tearing me in two/ the pain is too much/ but I/ I still love/" The music slowed a bit. "You are breaking me/ tearing me in two/ the pain is too much/ but I/ I can't believe that I/ I still love you."  
  
The band ended it with a final note and Mr. Thomas clapped. He turned on the speaker so they could hear him. "That was great, Jewel Shards." He said, still clapping.  
  
Emily, Jake and Kagome took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Now I need to hear your other song you had prepared, if that's ok."  
  
Kagome looked through the window to her friends, and they gave her a thumbs up and she nodded. Kagome smiled to Mr. Thomas, and he smiled, turning off the speaker.  
  
Emily started, and after five seconds, Jake played with her, playing the same note over and over. Then, the note changed and Kagome sang.  
  
"Can I move on/ and forget the past/ forget the heartache/ thinking that this would last/ would my dreams let me/ what about my heart/ will I stick together/ or be torn apart/"  
  
They changed the notes.  
  
"If I can't do anything/ let me fall/ make things worse for me/ and make me small/ don't try to help me/ just/ let me fall/"  
  
They played the beginning notes for a few seconds, and then went into the verse notes.  
  
"My feet have moved/ but my heart stayed/ my mind still wanders/ although I have changed/ I've changed for the best/ or that's what I think/ but depression gets to me/ so my heart sinks/"  
  
They changed to the chorus note.  
  
"If I can't do anything/ let me fall/ make things worse for me/ and make me small/ don't try to help me/ just/ let me fall/"  
  
They changed the note again to a different one.  
  
"Let me fall/ to the ground/ let my body/ crack in sound/ let me fall/ to the ground/ let my body/ crack in sound/ let me fall/ to the ground/ let my body/ crack in sound/"  
  
They changed it to the chorus note again.  
  
"If I can't do anything/ let me fall/ push me down/ make me small/ don't lift me up again/ just/ let me fall/"  
  
They ended with a few more notes, and Mr. Thomas nodded and clapped again. He turned the speaker on, "that was great!"  
  
Kagome sighed, closed her eyes and lifted her head up. "This is tiring. Are we finished?"  
  
Mr. Thomas nodded, "yes, and once you get out of there, I have something to tell you before you go."  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome, Emily, Jake and the other guitarist (AN: her name is Erica, sorry I didn't put her in, she doesn't talk much and isn't that social with the rest of the group) walked into Mr. Thomas' office and saw him sitting on his desk, his elbows on the desk, and his chin rested on his hands. A smile was on his face, and he motioned with his hand for them to sit down.  
  
They took a seat, all of them looking quite nervous and anxious to hear what he would say to them.  
  
He leaned up closer to them, and sighed. "I made a copy of your songs that you played and sung very well today. I really enjoyed them. I hope that the rest of your album will be just as great."  
  
Everyone held his or her breaths. "You don't mean...?" Emily asked.  
  
He nodded, "you've got yourself a record deal."  
  
Erica, Emily and Kagome screamed. Even Jake screamed, but not like the girls. They all stood up and group hugged, laughing and screaming, hopping around like crazy students.  
  
There was a knock on the door that broke the silence. They all let go of each other when the person walked in. It was a man, and Kagome frowned. It looked like the man that had told her about Sota when he was hurt.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Mr. Thomas, but I must speak with Miss Kagome Higurashi," the man said.  
  
Kagome looked at Mr. Thomas, who also looked confused by this man's appearance, but he nodded. Kagome looked at the man, and walked to the door that was open for her to walk out. The man closed it behind him, and he touched her back, waving his other hand to down the hall. "Shall we walk?"  
  
Kagome nodded and he led her down the hall. "What is this all about?" She asked him.  
  
He sighed, but said nothing.  
  
"You are the same man that told me of my brother's injuries, who are you? Really? Are you Naraku? If you are, I will not do anything for you." Kagome said, looking at him furiously.  
  
The man stopped walking, Kagome stopped also, and he glared at her with cold eyes. "Do not call me that man."  
  
"Then who are you?" Kagome asked him, giving him the same look.  
  
He turned his head to look away from her, "I am... Naraku's reincarnation."  
  
Kagome gasped, and then frowned. "Wait... doesn't the person of the incarnation need to be dead before someone to be incarnated from him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then... who is that taking the shards of the jewel?"  
  
"That is one of Naraku's incarnation, he made himself a clone before he died."  
  
Kagome felt a weird sense in her, telling her to run. Yet... she felt another urge telling her to stay. She didn't know which one was telling the truth. "How did he die?"  
  
"An illness killed him."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
He looked at her, "I may be Naraku's reincarnation, but that doesn't mean I am anything like him."  
  
Kagome looked at him, and he looked like a nice man. But... she could sense something deeper hidden behind that face of his. Under his skin, there was something more... something that brought him and Naraku together.  
  
As she stood there, trying to figure it out, she didn't realize what she was getting herself into.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: * runs from the knives and other sharps objects being thrown at her * SORRY!!!! I'LL UPDATE SOON!!!! SORRY!!! * Ducks and screams *  
  
RobinluvsAmon 


	18. Takudo

AN: Hello all!!! Okay, let me get to the replies and then you can read the chapter!  
  
Replies!  
  
kilala-kitty: I'm not going to say what happens to Inuyasha and Kagome. That would be ruining it for you and all the other fans. * Ducks away from the knife and glares at you * If you cut my throat, I won't be able to finish the story and then you'll never know! * Evil laugh * Please keep reading, and glad you like it!  
  
WhiteFlower200: Why wouldn't I include you in my replies?? You are one of my reviewers and I try my best to reply to all of them! I hate to leave people out! But, I hope you like this chapter, please keep reading. I hope you don't come after me, I've got enough people threatening me. * Looks around cautiously * =P lol, please keep reading!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: I'm going as fast as I can, please keep reading!  
  
Breakdancechic: Thank you, but, I don't think mine is that good... But, I'm glad you think so! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
I am the master: Wow, thank you! You are like the only one that actually says that!! Thanks so much! Well, please keep reading. I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
AmayaSaria: I hope this is fast enough. Sorry, I've got lots of junk for school, birthdays for my friends, and lots and lots of tests. Sorry!! I updated though!! Please keep reading!!  
  
RobinluvsAmon ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eighteen-Takudo  
  
Kagome shook her head for the tenth time as she sat in the passenger seat of Naraku's reincarnation's car. He was taking her back home, and along the way he was telling her about himself.  
  
"Takudo..." she said his name, shaking her head again. "I still can't believe this. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"To try and convince you and Inuyasha to help me stop Naraku's incarnation," Takudo said. "Naraku can't control the power of the Shikon no Tama. If he does, horrible destruction will fall upon both times."  
  
Kagome swallowed, "but, what about Kikyo?"  
  
Takudo stopped at the red light and looked at her. "Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah, she was the one that hurt my brother," Kagome reminded him.  
  
"Oh, that was Kikyo?" He started driving again when the light turned green. "I didn't know she could pass through the well."  
  
"I didn't know she could, either," Kagome said. "That's why I'm asking you."  
  
He sighed, "well I don't know."  
  
Kagome looked out of the window. "How is Sota? I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
Takudo sighed again and let his shoulders drop. "You may not want to hear it."  
  
Kagome looked at him, her face pale, fear touching her heart. So many possibilities ran through her head in three seconds. "What happened?"  
  
He glanced at her then back at the road. "He's in a coma."  
  
"WHAT??" Kagome screamed.  
  
Takudo remained calm to not crash. "Something happened to him while he was in the hospital. I went to check on him before I came to see you. The doctor wouldn't let me see him. He told me he was in a coma, one that was very severe."  
  
Kagome cursed, "TAKE ME TO HIM!!!"  
  
Takudo looked at her, "it's late, they won't let you in."  
  
"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!!" Kagome yelled, and Takudo jumped. He nodded and drove to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat on the windowsill by Sota's hospital bed. The young boy was asleep, in what Inuyasha heard the nurse call, a coma. The kid hasn't opened his eyes in hours. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the young kid, lying on the bed, tubes under his skin to help heal him, and his eyes closed. His chest moved up and down slowly, and Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"Poor kid," he muttered softly. "Because of me, this happened."  
  
Inuyasha forced back the water from his eyes. He was new to this, and it scared him. He had never cried before. He sniffed, "and because of my stupid mistake, I've made Kagome hate me, and this poor kid in the hopital, or whatever the people of this time call it."  
  
The door burst open, and Inuyasha fell off of the windowsill and he held tightly onto it before he fell. He looked up quickly and saw Kagome sitting by the side of Sota's bed, the door was open and the nurses and doctors screaming and yelling.  
  
A man stood there, trying to calm the nurses and the doctors down. Inuyasha frowned as he stared at that man. He had jet-black hair, falling down to his shoulders, and when he turned around, Inuyasha growled. He had glowing dark purple eyes. Only one man could look like that.  
  
Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and pulled Kagome away from the man as he walked towards her. "Back Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome kicked Inuyasha, and got free from his grip. She realized what she had done, and gasped. "Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
He ignored her and growled at Naraku.  
  
He raised his hands, "Inuyasha, please, let me explain."  
  
He was about to lung at him, but...  
  
"Sit!"  
  
... He fell on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha growled and Kagome sternly put her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, you going to behave like a good dog?"  
  
He got up slowly, still angry, but nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled, "good. This isn't Naraku. It's his reincarnation."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, confused. "Reincarnation? But then that would mean..."  
  
"Naraku is dead," the man said, nodding. "I am Takudo, Naraku's reincarnation. The Naraku in your time that is stealing the shards of the Shikon no Tama is another incarnation Naraku made before he died."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "how do you know that?"  
  
"I know everything about it. I have my sources," he said, acting cool. Inuyasha could see right under his skin. He was hiding something, Inuyasha could feel it.  
  
Kagome knelt by Sota's bed, "poor Sota. I'm so sorry this happened to you."  
  
Inuyasha let his thoughts wander and joined Kagome's side on the floor by Sota's bed. Kagome sniffed back tears, "why does this have to happen to him? What did he ever do wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha tried to restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Kagome. She would say that word again, and he would only be hurting himself more. Kagome sniffed again, and again, and Inuyasha saw tears form in her eyes and run down her cheeks.  
  
"Sota didn't deserve this! He didn't!" She screamed. She then turned and buried her face in Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha was frozen for a second, and then wrapped his arms around her gently. Takudo just stood there, watching it.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Takudo with cold eyes. Takudo's eyes were cast on Sota, but Inuyasha wasn't fooled. There was something that this man wasn't saying. Something that would tear him and Kagome apart forever...  
  
~*~  
  
AN: * Runs from the knives and swords being thrown at her * SORRY!!! I'LL UPDATE SOON!!! JUST REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!! * screams and runs away *  
  
RobinluvsAmon 


	19. What's a Mate?

AN: Hey peoples! Okay, okay, let me say this one thing, and then I'll get to the replies and then the story. I made the advertisement editor for my school paper!!! Yay! Oh, I don't know if any of you would find this chapter a little gory, but it might be. So, just as a warning, be a little cautious! Ok, ok, lets get to the replies, ok?  
  
Replies!  
  
inu-hanyou2: Okay, okay, I can't tell you what the ending is going to be, that would ruin the story!! But, please keep reading! Ja ne!  
  
Palmtree-Epiphany: ducks from your knives ok, ok, well, I'm just glad that you like my story. Seriously, thank you so much! Please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: BUM BUM BUMMMMMMM!!!!!! Lol, please keep reading!  
  
AmayaSaria: I updated, ok? Wells, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
Strawberrylover: I FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHEN I UPDATED AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRRRR!!!!!! STUPID ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, ok, ok, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that... too much =P Secret twin? What secret twin? lol, wells, please keep reading!! Thanks!  
  
WhiteFlower200: I know you didn't mean to hurt me, don't worries, it's all good. But, anyways, please keep reading!  
  
Stephanie: Armon is not Naraku, Naraku is dead, like I think I said before in the last chapter, or the one before, Takudo is Naraku's reincarnation, so Naraku is dead. Armon is something else, I will get to that in this chapter. Does that help any? I hope it does, I don't want my fans to be confused! So, please keep reading! Thanks!  
  
kagome1312: I did, please keep reading!  
  
RobinluvsAmon   
  
Chapter Nineteen-What's a Mate?  
  
Inuyasha walked Kagome home, shocked that she would even ask him to in the first place, but never questioned her. Takudo stayed at the hospital for a few more minutes after they left, just to have a talk with the doctor, make sure Sota would be okay.  
  
Kagome forgot that she was mad at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha didn't remind her. He wanted to be close to her, to explain things to her, and to help her through her hard times. But they didn't go back to the shrine, they went to Kagome's apartment, where she was still living with Armon.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go with me?" Kagome asked Inuyasha as he walked with her up the steps.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "if he's the one that made you his mate, and you don't want to be alone with him, then I'm going."  
  
Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha was wearing a necklace, one that Takudo gave to him. He now looked like a teenager, close to Kagome's age, with jet black hair tied behind his head and he was wearing a red shirt with tan slacks. Kagome looked at his eyes and she could almost forget he was a demon. He looked too human.  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders when she looked at the front door and jingled the keys into the lock. She unlocked the door and led Inuyasha inside. "Be careful, I don't know where he is..." she whispered.  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth, an arm from around the corner grabbed her and pulled her into the bedroom. Inuyasha charged after them, but he was too slow. Being a human, he didn't have his demon speed.  
  
"Crap," Inuyasha cursed, running to the bedroom door and beginning to pound on it loudly.

Kagome kicked the man behind her, biting his hand that was over her mouth, and she gasped for air once it left her lips. She turned around to sock him, but the other arm grabbed her arm and bent if behind her back. She screamed and heard pounding on the door. Inuyasha was trying to get to her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She screamed, kicking and fighting her way free.  
  
She was forced onto the bed, and the attacker lay on top of her. She couldn't move. She stopped fighting and looked at the man over her.  
  
"A-Armon..." she gasped.  
  
He grinned slyly, "yes, my love. I knew you would return to me." He moved his face down and pressed his lips on hers. She fought against him, kicking and waving her arms in the air to get free from him. She kneed him, and he let her go, falling to his knees in pain and screaming out.  
  
Kagome gasped at what she had done, but then dashed for the door. "INUYASHA! HELP!" Armon tried to stand up, but couldn't, he ended up falling again. Kagome tried to unlock the door with her shaking hands, and once she got it, she screamed.  
  
She kicked the door open, and fell into Inuyasha's arms. He caught her and held her tight.  
  
"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She buried her face in his chest, "kill him!"  
  
Inuyasha looked past her and into the room, seeing that Armon guy sitting on his knees on the floor. Looks like Kagome hurt him pretty well. Inuyasha let go of Kagome and went into the room, shutting it behind him so Kagome couldn't hear anything.

The room was dark, and Inuyasha slowly took off the necklace he wore around his neck, and turned back to his demon self. He felt his senses rise up, grow stronger, and his eyes adapted to the dark. He saw the man, Armon, on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha grinned, "she got you good, didn't she?"  
  
Armon grinned back up at Inuyasha, "yeah," he said, his voice almost shaky and high-pitched. "And you are...?"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head, "I'm Inuyasha, a long time friend of Kagome's. You must be her... mate?"  
  
Armon's grin went sly, and his eyes twinkled, "oh yeah, she's a fox."  
  
Inuyasha growled, but tried to control his anger. "Yeah, she is. But, you know what's worse than being tortured by Kagome?"  
  
Armon's grin vanished, "what?"  
  
"Being tortured by me," Inuyasha said and jumped on top of Armon, grabbing his neck and sinking his claws into his neck. Armon gasped for air, and pounded onto the ground, kicking and trying to crawl his way out of Inuyasha's strong grip.  
  
"You don't like to get hurt, do you?" Inuyasha growled, "neither do I!" He sunk his claws in deeper and Armon cried out in pain, clutching at Inuyasha's hand to break it free from his oozing neck. Blood dripped down Inuyasha's hand and through his fingers. He could smell the blood, and the stench made his nose cringe.

Kagome walked back and forth on the carpet, hearing the screams of the torture Armon was receiving from Inuyasha. Her hands were shaking from fear, her eyes were wide open, and her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. She stopped pacing the floor to look at the bedroom door that separated her from them.  
  
'When two demons become mates,' Kaede's voice ringed in Kagome's ears. 'They can feel the pain that the other is going through. They feel sorrow, joy, envy, anger, any emotion that the other mate feels. Pain, lust, desire, anything.'  
  
Kagome frowned, she remembered Kaede telling her that when she was crying, telling her of Inuyasha's choice to be Kikyo's mate. Kagome didn't know what being a mate meant at that time, so she asked Kaede.  
  
"If I can't feel Armon's pain, then that means..." Kagome gasped and ran to the door. She began to pound on the door. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha stopped sinking his claws into the broken man's neck when he heard pounding on the door. "INUYASHA!" He got off of Armon, and walked to the door. Kagome burst through it, falling into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'm not Armon's mate!" She shouted.  
  
Inuyasha frowned in confusion, "what are you talking about? You have the marks on your neck!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I remember when Kaede told me what it felt like to be a mate! She said that both mates can feel everything the other feels. I didn't feel a thing while you were trying to kill Armon! I didn't feel anything!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't get what was going on, but he smiled, holding onto Kagome tighter in his arms. "That's great!"  
  
Kagome held him back, and Armon lay there on the ground, bleeding through his neck. Kagome noticed the smell and gasped. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at the almost dead Armon, and shrugged. "I guess we should get out of here."  
  
Kagome ran to get Inuyasha's necklace on the bed and put it around his neck. "And quick before the person next door finds out!"  
  
Inuyasha pulled off the necklace, and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go through the window, instead." He pulled her close to him and she grabbed his neck. He kicked the glass window open and jumped out of the building, jumping from one building to another, going towards home. 


	20. A Fight at Last

AN: hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Finals are coming up soon, and I've got a lot of stuff. Plus, my birthday was a few days ago, and I got a new kitten, and that's a lot of work, too. So, yeah, sorry it took so long to update. Let me get to the replies, and then you can read the story! Oh, and this chapter is going to be long, and it might be sad in the middle of it. So, you might bring some tissues or something.  
  
Replies!  
  
Fruitpeach: I can't tell you that yet, but, please, keep reading!  
  
Angel-of-Darkness69: Thanks, please keep reading!  
  
Sayori-chan: You might find out soon, I don't know. I just think of something, and go from there. That's how I get what I have, pretty much. But, thanks, please keep reading!  
  
Black Betty: Please keep reading!  
  
TenkunoMeiou: I am, please keep reading!  
  
Strawberrylover: Aw, darn it, I forgot to remind you!! Lol, grrr, stupid me! Sorry Twin, guess I keep forgetting. I guess three hours of sleep is bad for me. =P lol, please keep reading! And the suspense better not kill you! I'll be twinless!! Lol, please keep reading!  
  
jammies2000(): I can't tell you who made the marks on her neck, just yet. The plot is just rising, so, the conflict is appearing soon, so it should be ending soon, too. Please keep reading!  
  
Katsuri: The suspense can't kill you! I'll be fanless!! Please keep reading though! Glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
WhiteFlower200: Oh yay! I'm on your good side! Oh yeah! I rock! Okay, okay, I won't get into that stuff just yet, okay? You got to wait and find out! Don't cry! I don't want to make my fans upset!!! I'm sorry!  
  
RobinluvsAmon  
  
Chapter Twenty-A Fight at Last  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, her body feeling tired, and weak, and her eyes hurt. The sun gleamed on her through her window, and she groaned, rolling over to her side.  
  
"Kagome?" A quiet voice called for her. "Are you awake?"  
  
She rolled over to the other side and saw Sota kneeling on the ground next to her bed. She nearly jumped out of her bed, screaming, scaring Sota to cause him to fall back.  
  
"You're okay!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Sota laughed, "yeah, I am. That Takudo really knows his stuff."  
  
Kagome made a face, "huh? Takudo?"  
  
"Yeah, after you guys left, he helped the doctors wake me up."  
  
'Why would he do that?' Kagome thought. 'Is he still trying to convince Inuyasha and I to help fight Naraku?'  
  
"Sis?" Sota asked, a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
She laughed, "yeah! Fine! I better go find Inuyasha."  
  
"He's outside, by the God tree," Sota told her and she got up, grabbed her robe and walked outside to find him.  
  
Sota was right, Inuyasha was standing out in front of the God tree, looking up at it as the wind blew in his hair and the leaves above him. Kagome felt warmth from inside her grow, and she smiled. She walked up to join his side, and that warmth grew once he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him and blushed.  
  
"Kagome, are you ready?" He asked, still looking at the God tree.  
  
Kagome made a face, "for what?"  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes soft as silk, and his expression saying 'please say you're not ready.' "To fight Naraku. Takudo finally told us how we could defeat him."  
  
'Takudo again?' Kagome thought. 'Why does he keep helping us?' "He did?" She asked out loud.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "yes, he did. But, I don't want to go fight unless you are ready."  
  
"Why is that?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. Something inside her kept yelling at her to ask him, and she was almost excited and scared to find out.  
  
"Because... I don't want to loose you like I did four years ago." Inuyasha said, holding onto her hand tighter. "If something goes wrong, I might not be able to keep you here with me. I don't want to risk loosing you again, living another four years wondering."  
  
Kagome blushed, "I don't want to wonder anymore, either, Inuyasha. I want to know what will happen. So... I am ready. If we're not ready by now, then Naraku just might get stronger the next time. We have to take care of him once and for all." She held his hand tightly as well. "Together."  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and so did Kagome. They stood there, holding onto each other's hand, gazing into each other's eyes. They were locked, couldn't move, and didn't want to move, either.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, you guys okay?"  
  
They turned their head and saw Takudo standing there, looking at them strangely.  
  
Inuyasha quickly let go of Kagome's hand, and blushed. "Yeah, we're fine. We're going to go back to the feudal era today, hopefully, catch up with Sango and Miroku and try to battle Naraku."  
  
Takudo's face lit up, and he smiled. "Great! I will come back soon with my information you could use to battle the incarnations, their weaknesses, and everything. I'll be back shortly."  
  
With that, he turned and walked away.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyahsa, "why was he so glad about it?"  
  
Inuaysha shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really want to know. But, hey, he's going to show us their weaknesses, so, I guess he's not all that bad."  
  
Kagome looked in the direction Takudo left, and let out a quiet sigh. "I think he is..." she muttered quietly.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand again, and held it firmly. Kagome gripped his in return, and they walked to the house to pack for their trip.  
  
Sota already had Kagome's backpack ready with lots of medical equipment, and they said a quick good-bye, not wanting to let tears fall. Inuyasha gave Sota a brotherly pat on the back, and left with Kagome to the well house.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I'm not," she admitted. "But I'm just going to have to be."  
  
Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, letting in her jasmine scent. "You'll be fine. You're strong, very strong, and I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Kagome reached and touched his hand that was on her shoulder. "Same here, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
The well house door slid open and Takudo walked inside, carrying lots of books, and papers. Kagome frowned and took them as he handed them to her.  
  
"I have written everything that has been in my dreams," Takudo explained. "Everything from which Naraku really is, to what powers he and his incarnations hold. These are all the most recent ones I have kept record of, and the ones about their powers, origins, and all that other stuff. I would advice you to go over it before you go into battle."  
  
Kagome flipped through the books, and fingered through the papers. She smiled and looked at Takudo, "thanks, we will."  
  
He smiled and nodded, "good luck."  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, and they jumped into the well... together.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards Kaede's hut, the villagers watching them as they made their way through together. The villagers whispered quietly to each other, and Kagome felt a strange feeling like something was wrong.  
  
Kaede's hut was just up ahead, and there was a crowd surrounding it. Kagome and Inuyasha walked faster, making their way through the crowd to get to the front. There was a small fire, and on top of the fire was a body. Kagome saw Sango and Miroku, holding onto each other tightly and their small children clung to their legs, shedding tears. Shippo and Koga stood in the crowd, and Shippo tried to remain calm, although letting small tears fall down cheeks.  
  
The villagers wept, and Kagome looked at the body. She felt her heart stop, and she began to breathe heavily. She dropped every paper onto the floor and Inuyasha held onto her as her knees gave out and she almost fell.  
  
The body was Kaede's.  
  
Kagome let out a scream and she pounded her fist into Inuyasha's chest, seeing tears of his own fall from his eyes down to his cheek as he watched the body burn with the flames. Kagome screamed and cried, letting it all out. Inuyasha held onto her tightly, so she didn't fight any of the other villagers. He cried with her, softer, but with her. Sango and Miroku saw Kagome, heard her screams, too, and walked up to her, holding onto her tightly.  
  
Shippo jumped away from Koga, and Koga ran with him to aid Kagome. Everyone held onto Kagome tightly, crying with her, sharing her pain, her tears, and shed their own pain and tears on the way.  
  
"NO!" Kagome screamed at the sky. "NO!"

Sango gave Kagome a small cup of tea and Inuyasha tightened his grip around her shoulder. Miroku finished tucking the children in, and he returned to join them around the fire outside.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
Kagome nodded and looked at her tea. "Naraku's incarnation killed her. I know he did. He was trying to get Inuyasha and I, and he killed Kaede."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, Kagome," Miroku said.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "I may not, but I do know that he has to be the one that killed her. Who else would?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "well, maybe it's time we went over Takudo's papers. We might have a battle tomorrow."  
  
Kagome grabbed the books and papers and began to read them.  
  
They already knew about Kagura and Kanna, but it was good to know that they gained their freedom from Naraku once he died. But, Naraku's most recent incarnation happened to be Naraku. He made him right before he died, and that was who killed the original. His only weakness, was for a purified arrow to hit him on the spider on his back.  
  
After reading some more, the gang decided to think of a plan of action. Koga and Shippo appeared in the middle of their reading, and decided to help them. Sango and Miroku decided to leave their children here with Kirara and the village. The rest was up to them. All they had to do was find a way to get Naraku to come out of hiding. There was only one way to do that.

Kagome ran through the forest, breathing heavy, sweating furiously, and screaming. A dark shadow chased after her, and she looked back, trying to run faster but her weak legs wouldn't let her. She tripped on a root and fell face forward. The shadow came right up to her, and she giggled.  
  
The shadow figure began to take form of a body, one that looked exactly like Naraku. Kagome smiled and lay on the ground. Naraku walked up to her, hovering over her body as she lay on the ground. Inuyasha came out from behind a tree, Tetsusaiga in hand, coming down to attack Naraku.  
  
Naraku turned around just in time to grab the Tetsusaiga with his hands, and laughed at Inuyasha. "Trying to use tricks against me, are you Inuyasha?" Naraku said with a cold laugh. "Using your own woman as bait?"  
  
Inuyasha growled and tried to push forward. Sango came out and threw her boomerang at Naraku. Naraku held the Tetsusaiga with one hand and pushed the boomerang away with the other. The boomerang came back and Sango grabbed it. While Naraku was busy blocking attacks, Miroku threw Kagome her bow and arrows.  
  
Kagome got an arrow ready, and nodded at Sango. Sango threw her boomerang again, and Naraku blocked it once again. After he was just about to move his hand away, and Kagome could see his back clearly, she shot her arrow at him, a bright pink light shining and glowing with power as it flew in the air towards him. It struck him in the back, and he screamed. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, and ran to Kagome.  
  
"Did you hit him?" He asked, and Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She shouted.  
  
The pink light grew stronger as Naraku cried in pain, his arms lifting in the air, and the wind blowing around him. The arrow sunk deep into his flesh, tearing away skin and bones, going through his entire body. The group watched as Naraku screamed in pain, and Koga came out from his spot behind a tree, Shippo following him, and they both kicked Naraku onto the ground, his body turning into ashes.  
  
The last of the ashes floated away with the wind, and Kagome let out a whoop. "Yeah! He's dead!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and hugged Kagome tightly. Sango and Miroku embraced, and Koga gave Shippo a pat on the back.  
  
"We did it!" Kagome shouted, running to Sango and Miroku and embracing them both. After letting them go, she ran to Shippo and Koga, embracing them as well.  
  
Claps were heard, echoed around them. Kagome stopped smiling, and Inuyasha walked to her side. They all turned their heads to down deeper in the forest, and Kagome gasped. Takudo walked up to them, clapping, and smiling wide.  
  
Inuyasha, Koga, and Shippo growled, and Sango held onto Miroku, who stared knives at Takudo. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand to hold him back. On Takudo's shoulder were a bow and an arrow case. On his hip was a sword sheath, and on his face was a cold grin.  
  
"Well done," he said, his voice cold and harsh. "Very well done."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm a few moments late." He said, looking down at the ground where Naraku had vanished. "If I was here on time, I would be fighting with Naraku. Oh well, I guess it was that old woman's fault."  
  
Kagome cursed, "you bastard!"  
  
Takudo laughed, "hey, she put up a good fight, that's all I can say. I guess I can still enjoy this battle. A little tougher then I thought it would be, but, hey, it's still a fight."  
  
"If it's a fight you want," Inuyasha said, grabbing onto the Tetsusaiga tighter, "then it's a fight you'll get!"  
  
Takudo pulled his sword out of its sheath, and glared at Inuyasha. "Bring it on." 


	21. Curses

AN: Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update, I had MAJOR writer's block for this story... I had NO CLUE what to write... but, thankfully, I got the idea now, and I know how it's going to be, and I really hope you like it! Okay, replies first, and then the story!  
  
Replies!  
  
Inuyasha049: okay, sorry it took so long, please keep reading! I hope you like it!!  
  
kagome1312: Again, sorry it took so long!! Please keep reading! I hope you like it!  
  
sakura-kon: well, the mark thingy... either in this chapter or the next one you might get a little mad at me... ::cowers in her corner:: Wells, please keep reading!! I hope you like it!!  
  
Moon-Dragon 1288: thanks! Please keep reading! I hope you like it!!  
  
WhiteFlower200: ::runs from your army:: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! I didn't mean to take this long to update!!! SORRY!!!!! PLEASE KEEP READING!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Strawberrylover: awww, don't do the "...." Thingy!! That makes me feel bad!!!! ::sniffs:: darn it! And I just sent your email!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Ok, ok, now I'm going to send you a new email with just the reminder!!!! ::laughs:: ok, ok, please keep reading! I hope you like it!!  
  
Black Betty: thanks for the luck!! I did AWESOME on my finals!!! Well, most of them... PE final wasn't what I thought it would be... I completely failed that one... oh well, it's just PE!!! ::laughs:: ok, ok, sorry about Kaede, but, ya, don't worry, they will avenge her death!!! Oops, did I say that out loud...? Wells, it's not that big of a deal, but, please keep reading! I hope you like it!  
  
Katsuri: Sorry it took so long!!! Please keep reading! I hope you like it!  
  
Ami-SailorMercury  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, although that might be pretty cool.  
  
Chapter Twenty One-Curses  
  
Takudo and Inuyasha stood, their swords drawn, and their eyes piercing through one another. Kagome held onto one of her arrows, hearing the slight "crack" as her grip grew tighter. She wanted more than anything to run up and fight with Inuyasha and avenge Kaede's death. But a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around quickly.  
  
Koga stood next to her, his eyes cast on the two men staring at each other. "Kagome, this is Inuyasha's fight," he said as if he read her mind. Kagome stared at him, wondering why he was talking that way, but then nodded and watched the two.  
  
Takudo grinned, and Inuyasha growled. WOOSH! Inuyasha lunged forward, lifting the Tetsusaiga and bringing it down upon Takudo's waiting sword. Takudo laughed and pushed his sword against Inuyasha's and Inuyasha jumped back. Takudo rushed forward, letting out a war cry, and clashed his sword against Inuyasha's. Sparks flew with each meeting of the swords, and Kagome felt her heart sink with each one. Takudo was strong, and Inuyasha was loosing his strength.  
  
"You bastard," Inuyasha said, spitting out a little blood from the last strike that seemed to have Takudo's fist jamming into his jaw. Inuyasha cracked his fingers, his claws sharp, and he ran forward at Takudo.  
  
SWOOSH! Takudo turned around from Inuyasha's attack and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back. Inuyasha let out a scream, but then used his other hand to bring the Tetsusaiga into Takudo's arm. Takudo let Inuyasha's arm go, and fell backwards, his arm holding onto his other one, his sword on the ground. Inuyasha grinned with joy, and walked over to Takudo, both hands on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Looks like you lost your game," Inuyasha said, raising the mighty sword above his head.  
  
Takudo merely laughed, causing Inuyasha's attack to freeze. Inuyasha looked at him, wondering what the heck that maniac was laughing at. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Takudo's neck, raising him up to face him. "What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
Takudo placed his hand on Inuyasha's, and whispered coldly, "You're pathetic attempt to kill me, dog."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, and the next thing he knew, Takudo's other hand was on his. It had completely healed!  
  
Kagome gasped, "he can heal himself! Inuyasha! You have to kill him without wasting time!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear her, Takudo's hands were around his neck. Inuyasha let go of Takudo, but Takudo still held his neck. "You fool, do you think you can defeat me? I trained for years, planning on how to kill you and that woman of yours. Naraku was a moron, he didn't have the technology of my time to figure out how to go from time to time."  
  
Kagome gasped and her arrow snapped and fell to the floor.  
  
"The well was a good way, only humans could travel through it," Takudo continued. "But I found another way through, and it helped me to rid of the rest of the little pests of this time that try to do good."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango yelled, and Kagome looked at her. She almost completely forgot she was there, along with Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Takudo looked over at them, his eyes burning with fire. "I cursed you little brother, Kagome. He is probably at home choking for air. And those marks on your neck, Kagome, they are my curse. I put them on you in a dream, as you may remember."  
  
Kagome gasped and touched the back of her neck. She felt weak and her knees gave out. Koga held her in an instant, and Sango ran to her. Miroku glared at Takudo. "What other pests did you try to destroy?"  
  
"Oh, you should know, monk," Takudo said. "That last child of yours is cursed as well, as soon as he is old enough, he will kill you and your family."  
  
Miroku cursed, and held Sango's weak form. Sango screamed, "you're dead!"  
  
Takudo laughed, "I don't think so, young slayer, for it is too late for all of you. Koga, I sent a new wolf demon into your pack, he is my spy. It won't be long until he kills the rest of your men, and you as well."  
  
Koga growled, and Shippo held onto Koga's leg, trembling in fear.  
  
Kagome began to breathe heavily, her vision going black, and her body going numb. Koga held onto her tighter, and she let out a scream before she passed out, "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell into the ground, free from Takudo's grip. Koga cheered, and Inuyasha stood up, gripping Takudo's neck with such rage that he tore the flesh with his claws as soon as they were on his neck. Inuyasha growled and pushed Takudo backwards, and shoved his body into the tree. "You bastard," Inuyasha cursed. "You killed Kaede, you are trying to kill my friends, _and _my woman and I. There is no reason why you should be left to live."  
  
Takudo smiled, and said in his gasping voice. "I am the only one that can heal them all."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "no you are not." He pushed his claws deeper into his neck, blood trickling down his hand. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, and his demon blood pulsed through him. The others cried out to him, but he ignored them all. He began to turn into a demon, and the others all shouted, "no, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha sunk his claws deeper into Takudo's neck. The smell of blood danced around his nose, and he longed to smell more. His demon senses took control of him, and he was going to kill Takudo like an animal.  
  
Kagome's eyes were opened with a burst, and Koga jumped when she lifted herself out of his grip. She looked at Inuyasha, sadness filling in her eyes. She began to cry, and Inuyasha heard that. He turned around, saw tears fall from Kagome's sad, brown eyes. He looked at Takudo, hanging onto the thin thread of life, so close to death. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha slowly, and the others watched in fear of what might happen to her.  
  
She continued to walk, her tears falling from her eyes, down her cheek and to the ground or to her clothes. Inuyasha watched her come, his red eyes turning back to amber. Once at his side, Kagome whispered, "kill him with the Tetsusaiga, not your hands, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what she meant. She walked over to his sword, grabbed it, and brought it to him. Inuyasha brought one of his hands out of Takudo's neck, blood rushing down. He grabbed the sword and returned to himself again. He smiled at Kagome and she ran back to the others. Inuyasha took his other hand out of Takudo's neck, and raised his sword.  
  
With one final swing, it was all over. 


	22. Let Them Live

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy, and plus I just thought up another story which I posted on the other day. So, ya, my mind is completely rapped around that... lol so, yeps, that's me! I hope you guys didn't have to wait long, and I really hope you like this chapter! I'll put the replies at the end, so that way you don't have to wait for the story anymore! Laterz!

Ami-Sailormercury

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha! That would be really awesome though!

Chapter Twenty Two-Let Them Live

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga back into its sheath and looked at the dying body at his feet. Takudo's eyes glazed with anger, tears of pain, and his face pale with fright. His breathing was slow, and he coughed up a small pile of blood.

"Inu...yasha... you will pay for this..." he coughed again. "There is only one way to cure... Kagome... and only I... know how..."

Kagome's breathing grew faster, taking in little bits of air. She clutched her hand on her chest, trying to slow the pain. Koga held onto her tightly, and looked up at Inuyasha, who was still looking down on Takudo. "Inuyasha! Finish him already! Kagome's dying!"

Inuyasha shook his head. "He's already dead." With that final word, Takudo's eyes rolled back into his head, and the life left his being. Inuyasha snapped awake, and ran to Kagome's side. Her eyes were wet and red with tears, her cheeks puffed, and her mouth opened while she still tried to breathe.

"Inu... Inuyasha... help... me..." she tried to say. She screamed as another wave of pain swept through her body. Inuyasha snatched her out of Koga's arms and carried her. He looked around, trying to find what he needed to save her life.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, stepping closer to him. "What are you looking for?"

"The jewel! Takudo must have had the jewel completed! It's the only thing that can save Kagome and the others!"

Sango's eyes filled with hope. "How do we do that?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and then sighed. He turned around to face the others. "I have to go to Kagome's time to get Sota, her brother. Sango, go and get your youngest child and bring her here. Koga, I don't know what to do about your tribe, but I need you here to protect Kagome while I am gone."

Koga's eyes burned with fury for a spilt second, but then he took Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and placed her down on his lap. "Fine, Inuyasha. Just hurry. I have some unfinished business to take care of later."

Inuyasha nodded, and he looked at Shippo. "Shippo, I need you to look for the jewel. It's the only thing that can save everyone."

Shippo nodded and started to search the grounds. Sango left to retrieve her daughter, and Miroku stayed behind with Koga to help take care of Kagome. Inuyasha took a last look at Kagome before running off to the well.

(Kagome's Time)

Sota gasped, falling onto the kitchen table. His mother screamed and ran to help him. "Sota! What's wrong?"

Sota shut his eyes tight, gripping his hand on his chest, feeling tremendous pain course through his veins. His mind kept screaming at him 'Takudo! He is trying to kill Kagome! You have to stay alive for her!' He opened his eyes, tried to calm his breathing, but his vision blurred, and soon all he could see was black.

He could hear his mother screaming at grandpa to call for an ambulance. 'No!' He thought hard. 'Inuyasha's coming! I can't leave! I have to save Kagome!' His heart felt like it was melting, and his bones and muscles felt as if they were on fire. He let out another scream, turning around and around on the table to where the kitchen knife fell down onto the floor right next to his mother's foot.

She screamed and tried to calm him down. All he could think about, while he suffered, was Kagome.

(Feudal Era)

Fumo and Atio laughed as Kagome came at them with a blade in her tiny hands. They screamed, and giggled some more. They thought she was playing, but when she threw the blade and it stroke Atio in the cheek, they screamed. Their playful eyes turned to fright, and they tried to run, screaming for their mother or father.

Kagome came after them, throwing rocks, sticks; anything her little hands could reach. Her eyes were black, and she looked dazed. No matter how many times her brothers yelled and cried at her to stop, she never did. Tears rolled down the little boys' faces, their faces pale with fear.

Sango rushed into Kaede's village, and screamed at the sight she saw. Takudo had indeed cursed her daughter. Fear struck her heart, and she hesitated before running up to her daughter. Kagome screamed as Sango picked her up, trying to stop her from fighting. Fumo and Atio smiled and ran up to their mother. Sango wished she had more arms to hug the little ones, but she began to run down toward Miroku.

Fumo and Atio ran after her, not understanding why their mother decided to run. Little Kagome kicked, screamed and punched to get out of her mother's arms but to no avail. Sango felt like burying herself, tears rolling down the side of her face. If she didn't get Little Kagome to Inuyasha soon... she might kill herself...

"Growl!"

Sango looked up and saw Kirara flying in her larger form, Fumo and Atio clapping and cheering as she descended on the ground in front of them. Sango tried to hug her, but she yelled at her other children to get on Kirara. They obeyed, and Sango nodded to Kirara, still holding the fussing Kagome in her arms. Kirara and Sango ran off together back to their friends.

(Kagome's Time)

Inuyasha burst into the room just in time to see the knife fall down by Kagome's mother's foot and hear her scream. Sota was still rolling on the table, but he soon rolled off and fell onto the floor where his face landed just centimeters away from the knife. Kagome's mother ran up to Inuyasha, crying, and telling Inuyasha to save Sota.

"I have to take him to my time," Inuyasha told her, holding onto her shoulders to control her weak form.

Tears streamed down her face, but she nodded and let Inuyasha walk past her to pick up her young son. Sota looked up and saw Inuyasha, and he gave a weak smile. "I'm going to save you, kid," Inuyasha said, running out of the room and back towards the well. If he could make it there in time, he could save them all.

'Kagome... I'm coming, Kagome...' he thought as he jumped down the well, Sota's hands holding onto his arms tightly.

(Feudal Era)

Kagome coughed, her head bouncing on Koga's lap. Koga rubbed his hand over her head, and Miroku prayed some more. Shippo was still rummaging through the ground to find the jewel, but he had no luck since the others left. He heard a loud growl, and turned around to see Sango running with her daughter in her arms, and Kirara running with Sango's two boys. Miroku had jumped up at the sight of Sango, and quickly came to hold his still fussing daughter still.

Sango, breathing heavily, slowly walked over to Koga and Kagome, sitting down on her knees. "Inuyasha has not returned?"

Koga shook his head and looked down at Kagome, "I only hope he'd hurry. Kagome can't be in this state much longer..."

Sango looked over at Shippo, and saw his frown. "No jewel yet, either?"

Miroku shook his head, "no luck so far." He turned his head to look at his sons. "You boys help Shippo find a jewel."

The boys smiled and joined Shippo in his search. Sango sighed, "I don't know how much longer we can wait..."

"Not much longer now," Inuyasha said as he walked over with Kagome's little brother in his arms. Everyone glanced up at him, and Kagome's eyes burst open.

"The jewel!" She screamed, jumping up, her heart racing. "The jewel! The JEWEL!"

Inuyasha and Koga tried to hold her back. "NO!" Miroku cried. The two demons looked up at the monk, and frowned. "She can find the jewel," Miroku explained. The two men turned their heads to glare at each other, then reluctantly let go of Kagome.

Kagome scanned her bright, brown eyes around the ground, searching for the jewel. Her heart pounded in her ears, and her blood raced through her body. She felt as though she could fly, but yet her body remained on the ground. Inuyasha and the others watched her every move, waiting to see what her next action would be. She turned her head and looked back at where the body of Takudo lay. There, lying on the ground next to his eyes, was the Shikon No Tama.

She screamed and pointed, her voice not able to form words. Great power coursed through her veins, and she felt weak again. Her body became limb, and she fell into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha looked at where she had pointed, then glared down at Shippo.

Shippo ran and hid behind Koga. "I was scared to look by his body! There was a demonic aura around him!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed Kagome down next to her brother. Miroku laid his daughter on the floor, but he and Sango held her down with all their strength, Fumo and Atio watching from behind Kirara. Koga watched over Kagome and her brother as Inuyasha walked over to pick up the jewel.

He held onto the jewel, and he could feel the power he once had when he had attempted to steal it from Kikyo herself. Memories flooded over him, put he quickly shook them away as Kagome let out another scream of pain. He walked over to them, and knelt down in front of them all.

"Shikon No Tama," he said, closing his eyes in prayer. "I am using the power of this jewel, to save Sango and Miroku's daughter, Kagome, and her little brother. Without this power, their lives would be lost... please... let them live... Don't take them away from us..."

AN: ::runs from the knives being thrown at her:: SORRY! One more chapter to go!! Here are the replies!

Replies!

Hikari: ::laughs:: thanks!! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read the next one!!

Corin: there will be romance in the next chapter, I PROMISE!! It all comes down to this next chapter. The moment EVERYONE'S been waiting for!!! Wells, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I can't believe you stayed up that late just to read my story! That is awesome!! Thanks so much! Please read the next chapter!

inulova4lyfe: Wow, you ask a lot of questions, don't you? Wells, I hope most of your questions got answered in this chapter! Please read the next one!

WhiteFlower200: ::ducks under your monkeys:: HEY! I updated!! This is not over yet!! There's one more chapter left!! Promise you'll read it?? And back your monkeys down?

Strawberrylover: YAY! My twin!! Please tell me you liked this!! I hope you did!! There is one more chapter, I hope you like it!! By my twin! I love you!!

SamiJo06: THANKS SO MUCH FOR PRAYING!!! My mom is doing MUCH, MUCH, MUCH better!!! Thank you so much! She is doing so much better, she is back at the PTC meetings again!!! And back at yelling at the school too. Wells, I hope you liked this chapter!! Please read the next one!!

jammies2000: Yeah, you never know!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read the next one!! Thanks again!!

Jazzy-Moon19: thanks! Glad you liked it so far! I hope you liked this one!! Please read the next one!! Thanks again!

kagome1312: I updated! I hope you liked it! Please read the next one!!

Black Betty: I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter! Please read the next one!! Thanks again!!


	23. Happy Endings

AN: hey guys! This is the last chapter!! I will try my best to make it really long, to make everyone happy!! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope you will read many of my other ones yet to come!! I will get to the replies at the end of the story, just so you don't have to wait to read it, okay?? Wells, get reading!! Oh! I changed my name again!!! Lol, thanks guys!!

Mandi-Solo

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Inuyasha, although that would be pretty cool. The song is **_MINE_**!!!!!!

Chapter Twenty Three-Happy Endings

The sky gleamed brightly as the sun rose up over the trees. Birds chirped silently amongst themselves, and squirrels ran around to collect nuts for their winter feast. The air seemed quiet, still, yet peaceful. The forest was strangely calm and quiet, nothing stirred.

Sango held onto Miroku tightly, her grip tightening on his chest. He held her close to him, and rubbed the back of her head, smoothing her hair. Koga watched silently, no words came from his lips, for he did not know what to say. Shippo sat with the children, trying to keep their cries quiet.

Inuyasha sat over Kagome, his eyes closed tightly, and in his hands was the jewel. The jewel they had tried to find was finally within his grasp. Using the power of the jewel to become a demon was the farthest thought in his mind. All he could think of was Kagome, and how her life was resting in his hands.

Kagome's eyes remained shut, the little Kagome fell into a sleep from her fussing, and Sota lay unconscious. Everyone watched, and waited for someone to move, for someone to speak. There was nothing but complete, utter silence.

(Kagome's Dream)

Kagome was running, her breathing was forced and heavy. Her heart twisted and ached, but she continued to run no matter how hard her legs screamed at her. Sango's daughter ran by her side, along with Sota. They were all running toward a bright light. They were in a tunnel, complete darkness around them except for the light ahead of them. They ran to that light, trying to get free from what held them back. With each step they took, they did not get closer.

Kagome felt her mind race, and she kept hearing Inuyasha. She could hear him speak to her as she ran. She stopped running, the others stopping beside her. She forced her mind to look; look beyond the light to find what was there. She could see more darkness behind the light, and a never-ending world of nothing. She couldn't let herself get caught in there, not even Sota or Little Kagome.

She then saw something in the darkness around her. She saw Shippo trying to keep Miroku and Sango's little boys quiet. She saw Sango holding onto Miroku with all of her strength; Koga remaining calm, although the look on his face proved he was having trouble staying that way. And the last thing she saw brought tears to stream down her face.

Inuyasha was sitting over her limb body, holding tightly onto the jewel, his claws ripping into his own hands. His eyes were closed so tightly, and his body shivered. He couldn't stand it any longer, he began to shed tears furiously. He did not care who was there, who saw him shed those tears, he was just afraid of loosing the one thing he thought was dear.

Kagome.

Kagome wanted to cry out to him, tell him that she would see him soon, but no words formed in her throat. She was standing in darkness, no way out, and no was in. She began to feel weak, her life passing before her eyes. Every moment she saw Inuyasha, she grew closer to the ground under her.

A pink light formed around each of them, the darkness vanishing in their eyes. Kagome's tears dried, and hope filled in her heart. She felt herself regaining breath, regaining the life she thought she had lost. She smiled, wishing she could just tell Inuyasha that she was returning to him.

(Real Life)

Inuyasha's tears were brought to silence as Sango screamed. He opened his eyes, seeing Sota open his own, and Little Kagome open hers and not make a fuss. Inuyasha's heart felt like bursting open. Kagome groaned quietly, her eyes slowly opening. Inuyasha wasted no time, he was on top of her, kissing her face, her neck, her hair, in an instant. His arms were wrapped around her tightly, afraid to let her go. Sango and Miroku held onto their daughter tightly, and Sota watched as Inuyasha embraced Kagome, giving a warm smile.

"Oh Kagome," Inuyasha breathed in her hair. "I thought you would leave me forever..."

Kagome smiled, tears falling from her eyes and onto his clothes. "Inuyasha... I love you... I love you so much!"

Inuyasha embraced her tighter, "I love you, too! I love you so much, Kagome! I will never let you go again!"

Kagome smiled, and brought her lips together with his, forcing herself into him. He kissed back, wishing that time could stand still and they would never be apart. There was nothing as special as the woman he was holding, as the love he had for her. She was his whole world, and if she had died, his life would never make it.

Koga stood up, giving everyone a warm smile. Shippo stood as well, seeing the look on Koga's face. He was pained of the love Kagome and Inuyasha shared, but he was more glad than he had ever been before that she was happy, and alive. With a quiet sigh, Koga turned and walked away, leaving the happy families return to embracing and a joyful reunion. Shippo looked at Kagome one last time, and then quickly followed behind.

Kagome sat up, getting some air, and Inuyasha stepped out of her way. She screamed at the sight of Sota sitting in front of her, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Sota began to laugh, "gosh, sis, I thought you'd never get off of Inuyasha!"

Kagome laughed, and kissed her little brother on the cheek. "Oh Sota, I'm just so glad that you are safe!"

Sota nodded, "you too, sis. I was so worried."

The entire group gave tearful embraces to one another, and their hearts lifted with joy. The birds began to sing louder, and the forest grew louder with joy as well. Everything seemed right with the world, and there was no sad face.

(A Few Months Later)

Kagome smiled, the crowd in front of her screaming and cheering loudly for her and her band. She took a big bow, and the band began to play their final song for the concert. It was the slow song she had written for Inuyasha, who was standing out at the window, smiling down upon her.

_When I run when I hide when my eyes start to cry_

_You are near you are here you are drying my tears_

_You never leave me and I never have to ask why_

_But if you go I'll remember you when I cry_

_I'm alone I am scared I've got nowhere to go_

_You are coming you are running to tell me that you love me so_

_You come to me and hold me oh so tight_

_You whisper to me and tell me it's all right_

_When I run when I hide when my eyes start to cry_

_You are near you are here you are drying my tears_

_You never leave me and I never have to ask why_

_But if you go I'll remember you when I cry_

_Now I'm in your arms trying to hold back my tears_

_But you say it's okay I have nothing to fear_

_I look at your face see your smile and I say I love you_

_Your smile grows and you tell me you love me too_

_When I run when I hide when my eyes start to cry_

_You are near you are here you are drying my tears_

_Now we will be together forever and I'll never ask why_

_But if you go I'll remember you when I cry._

The crowd cheered loudly, and Kagome smiled, taking another bow. She looked up at the window, and blew a kiss up to Inuyasha, who was clapping along with everyone.

--

Inuyasha met with Kagome outside after the concert, and together they walked back to Kagome's house. They had to meet with the others, it was a special day for them. When they arrived in the feudal era, Sango, Miroku and their children were already waiting for them. They were all carrying flowers, and dark clothes, as a tribute that Kagome taught them. Koga and Shippo came not too long afterwards, looking clean and carrying their own bouquets of flowers.

They walked up to the hut that they have visited so many times over the years, and placed the flowers in front of the gray stone that lay in the ground in front of the hut. The inscription on the rock said:

"_Here lies Kaede. A wonderful woman, with powerful words of wisdom. R. I. P."_

Kagome smiled gently as she placed the flowers on the grave for their dear friend. She stepped back, Inuyasha putting his arm around her. She looked up at him, placing her hand on his chest, a ring on her finger. Sango and Miroku stood together, their children behaving kind, and quiet, showing their parents that they could behave. Koga and Shippo stood tall, and strong.

The group all stood together, and they stayed that way for a long time.

(Over the Years)

Sango and Miroku are expecting another child in eight months. Atio is now ten, growing up strong, and planning on being a "respectful" monk like his father. Fumo is nine, and is becoming a demon slayer, trying to regain his family's honor back for his mother. Little Kagome is eight, and is helping her families as much as she can.

Koga has found another woman, just like Kagome, and they have two cubs. A girl, Mika, and a boy, Inuyasha. Koga found the demon that was in his pack as a spy, and killed him. Shippo is still in the wolf tribe, and has been improving his skills in fighting. He can almost defeat Koga single handedly. He has a girl he likes to call his, but she prefers to wait for him until he is older, and can defeat Koga alone.

Kagome and Inuyasha are married, and are expecting their first child, a daughter to be named Kaede. They live in Kagome's time, but visit the feudal era often to see their friends. Inuyasha is trying his best to cope with the new time. He has a job working with Kagome's band, which has sold its third platinum album of the year.

AN: Hey guys, what did you think?? I hope you liked it!! Don't worry, I will put up another post for your reviews to this chapter, okay?? I will not go without saying final words to everyone!! Wells, I hope you guys enjoyed this story!! And I hope you will like my many others still coming!!!

Replies!

WhiteFlower200: YAY!! I am safe from the monkeys!!! It's okay, you had to find a way to get me to update!! I don't blame you!! Wells, I updated!! I hope you read and liked!! Thanks for reading it!! I appreciate it so much!! THANKS!

kagome1312: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked this one, too!! Thanks so much for reading!! THANKS!!

Strawberrylover: HEHEHE, I had to stop it there, just to bug you!! Lol jk jk, anyways, I hope you liked reading this!! It means a lot that you read it!! THANKS SO MUCH!! Lol.

FushigiYugiFan80: BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMMM LOL haha, wells, I hope you liked it!!! Thanks for reading!! It means a lot to me!! THANKS!!!

Black Betty: it's okay that that's off topic, I tend to do that, too! Lol, I could NEVER forget about my fans!!! I hope you liked this chapter!! I'm so glad you read my story!!! Thanks so much!! THANKS!!! Lol

Thanks again to all of my readers!! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even **_HAVE _**this story!! Thanks so much guys!! I love you all!!!

Mandi-Solo


	24. Last Words

Hello, my fans. I am so glad that you have stuck with me throughout these chapters. I have read through my story a few times, and I realized that I left things still a blur. I am going to fill in those blanks, and tell you about where I messed up and I will fix it.

When Takudo cursed Kagome in her dream, I meant for him to say that Armon put it on her, while she was having that dream so she could not wake up to it. That is why Armon had gone crazy when she called him, and when Inuyasha had to fight him, and Kagome realized that he was not her mate.

Now, Kikyo... the marks on her neck vanished when Kagome was healed. Again, I forgot to put that in. Kikyo no longer belonged to Inuyasha once he saved Kagome, Little Kagome, and Sota. Just to clear that part up.

When Kagome said she knew Naraku was the man that was in her time, it was in fact Takudo. I think I wrote that, but I am not sure... lol.

In the chapter "Inuyasha?" it has Naraku in it. That is, in fact, Takudo again. Sorry for the confusion there.

I think that is all that I forgot to mention... If I have forgotten one, or if you caught something, or something is not quite sure to you, please e-mail me. I ask of you this one thing, before I get to the reviews. If you wish to reply to this chapter, please e-mail me your comment, because I cannot keep putting up posts, and I know I will if I get reviews. I cannot go without saying something in return, so if you have a comment, please e-mail, you can get that at my profile page.

Wells, the moment you've been waiting for, the replies!!

Replies!!

TennyoKameko: I am glad that it made you smile!! YAY!! Yes, it is over... sadly... I don't know if I will be making a sequel... the idea never crossed my mind before... Hmmmmmmmmmm....... LOL!! I will consider this!!! Thanks so much for reading, and I am glad that you liked it!! Thanks so much!!

Strawberrylover: Ah, my twin... wasn't this the story that we met??? Gosh... seems so long ago... LOL, sorry, I am just being weird right now, if you didn't already notice... lol. Wells, I am glad that you liked it!! Thanks so much!! I might be making another one... that sounds interesting... LOL, I will consider!!! LOL!! Lol, thanks so much for reading and reviewing!!! Means a lot to me!!

I don't have any more reviews for chapter 23, but if you have just reviewed to it, or just read it and are now reading this, please just e-mail me your comment, and I will gladly thank you, and say how much it means to me that you even read it!! LOL, thanks so much everyone!! I love you all!

Love Always Forever,

Mandi-Solo

Before I go, I just want to say a thank you to everyone, because I changed my name so many times, and I am just glad you stuck with me through it all!!! Thanks so much!!! Okay, I'm really leaving now!!


End file.
